After the I love you
by Hannah-MaKayla
Summary: What happened after the last words? What happened to the others? What about Sparx? This is deffinately not my best work but oh well!


After the "I Love You"

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN SRYRO OR ANY OTHER OF RELATED CHARACTERS.

You all know how Spyro and Cynder died. How they sacrificed

themselves to save the world. How Cynder's famous last words were, "I love you."

How Ignitus became the Master of Time. How the ex- Terror of the Skies and the Purple Savior didn't really die. Do I need to back up? In case you didn't

already know, Spyro and Cynder did not die. They did die, only to be

resurrected like Ignitus was. This is what happened to everyone after the two

"died". P.S. Only Ignitus knows about them. For now.

CHAPTER ONE: WHAT HAPPENED TO BELOVED SPARX

Sparx was crushed. His brother, well, adopted brother, was dead. His best

friend, gone. Sparx even kinda missed Cynder. What would he do now? _Well_,

he thought, _I gotta tell the folks first. Wow, haven't seen them in four _

_years. Hope they survived the Destroyer. _He whimpered at the thought of

having no family left. Sparx thought about how he made Cynder promise to keep

Spyro safe. _Liar, _

They had already had a ceremony in remembrance of the two. Sparx hated it. The

moles had painted a picture of Spyro and Cynder standing side by side, looking into the city of Warfang, eyes gleaming with determination.

All of the allies who helped in the war came and paid their respects. It was

a large turn-out. Even the llama people (Spyro: A New Beginning) came. They

still worshipped Sparx, but he was too sad and depressed to care. People said

things to him like, "I'm sorry" and "We will all miss him" and even "It will

pass." Who would say something like that? I will never pass! He felt empty as he

flew to the Temple.

He and the Guardians, excluding deceased Ignitus, were in the land

where Spyro, Sparx, and the ex-fire guardian first met. He remembered how much

they had both changed since that meeting. He smiled at the thought of Spyro

first spitting fire and fighting monkeys. How their enemies had changed.

Monkeys to Destroyers and lava-monsters. What a change.

Sparx went to where his home used to be. In a glade by a creek, was

where he and Spyro were raised. Where they played hide-and-seek and tag. He

thought, _Wow. Our adventure went from hide-and-seek to saving the world from _

_a giant lava monster with black-purple crystals inside his brain._

When he thought about Spyro, his heart literally ached. It felt as though he

died instead of Spyro. As though the world did get destroyed. As

though... He was all alone in the world. Like he would never be happy

again.

He looked around for their little glowing house hanging from a tree. He

didn't see it. He flew to the tree that it should be in and felt a blow to his back. "Who are you?'' he heard a voice demand, "This is our grove! WHO ARE YOU?!"

Sparx raised his head to see his father, a little aged since he had last seen

him, but still his father. "Hey, don't recognize me?" he asked. "Sparx?" a

female voice whispered. His mother flew out from behind his dad. "Mom! Dad!"

he exclaimed as he flew to them. "Oh, Sparx, we thought you were dead! Where

have you been?" his mother questioned. Sparx told them of his adventures, but

left out the part of Spyro being dead. "Well," his dad said, "where's Spyro,

savior of the world, and this Cynder?" Sparx replied with a lump in his throat,

"They sacrificed themselves to put the world back as it was. He and Cynder."

His mother put her head in her hands and sobbed. His father stared into

space. Sparx said goodbye and flew off.

He and the Guardians were staying at the Eastern Temple not far from the one Spyro trained in. The moles and cheetahs came to pay tribute to the three dragons who gave their life to save the world from Malefore. The mushrooms and vine and such had taken over. Terrador and Cyril cleared out most of the plants while he and Volteer, well, mostly Volteer, chased off any animals that tried to nest there. No one said anything. The only thing that made a sound was the birds. They were still happy and free. Sparx

began to hate them. _This isn't a happy time. Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus are _

_DEAD_! He finally was sick of their songs and yelled, "Stop! Enough! Don't

you get it? No one is happy! No one should be!"

He flew to the statue on the balcony. The moles erected it not long after

they came. It showed Spyro standing by Cynder with a determined look on his

face. He looked as he was: brave and selfless. He had to sit by the statue

because the wind was trying to blow him away. He looked at it. "What am I going

to do?" he asked it. He felt a lump rise in his throat and said, "Please answer

me,'' No one did. He was alone.

"Sparx," Terrador said as he walked over to the dragonfly, "We are all taking

it hard."

"You didn't know him, not like I did."

''Maybe not." Cyril said who also came to the statue. "But you shouldn't

dwell on a death. When a dragon dies, he really doesn't die."

"What do you mean?" Sparx asks, perking up a hair.

"They can do two things," Volteer stated, "Truly die and pass into the Void, or bind itself with nature and possibly live on."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that Spyro may have passed into this 'Void' or

be alive somewhere?" Sparx asks. "Wait a minute!"

His words were spoken by an ancient and familiar voice, "He may not be dead

after all, young Sparx."

"Ignitus!" Everyone yelled as the Guardian flew up from below the balcony.

Ignitus, as you may recall, was with Spyro and Cynder when he died. "How?" Cyril asked, looking at his best friend. "I was chosen to replace the Chronicler so I

could not die." he explained. Ignitus had changed. He was no longer a fiery red,

but now a majestic white-blue. The dragon had a necklace and blue and gold armor. Sparx was excited, but still sad. "Spyro...?" Sparx asked.

"My dear dragonfly, some friends can't be replaced." Ignitus stated sadly.

Everybody bowed their heads. "But luckily, you don't have to replace him, only

find him."

"What? Who? How? Where?" Sparx yelled gripping Ignitus's lips trying to shake

the dragon.

"I...do not...know!" Ignitus said.

"HOW can you not know? You are the Chronicler!"

"I am the Chronicler. I do not know all." Ignitus countered. "Though from the

vision I saw of them, they looked to be somewhere near the West Meadows of

Gallain."

"Whoa." Sparx said, " 'Them?' Cynder survived too?"

Ignitus replied in a way as though relieved, "Yes. After all, if she had not

of survived, the whole race of dragons would perish."

"What do you mean, Ignitus?" Terrador asked, not seeing what the new

Chronicler meant.

"I mean, my old friend, she and she alone is the last female dragon that I

know of. She is the new beginning of the dragon race."

"Sooooo, that means that we have to find her too?" Sparx asked in a tone

that signaled he was upset at this.

Ignitus leaned forward. "Sparx, I know how much you dislike her, but her destiny is intertwined with Spyro's. Also, without her the dragon race would surely perish." Sparx nodded seeing what he meant. _So, the dragon that tried to kill me _

_when she was evil is what will save the dragon race. Does this mean I have to _

_like her? Yes_, he thought. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go

find them!" Sparx yelled while trying to pull Terrador towards the sky.

The dragons looked at him. "Sparx," Terrador said, "The West Gardens of

Gallin are too far for you to fly. You have to st-"

"Oh, no. Me go to find Young Purple Dragon. Look, I had to sit out on one

adventure so I'm not sitting out on this one. I'll lasso you all and ride you

there if I have to. I AM GOING!" Sparx yelled at the top of his lungs. For a

dragonfly, he could yell pretty loud. Volteer was impressed by his attempt at a

threat and said, "You should go."

"What?" Cyril asked, astounded at Volteer's statement. "He should. I'll

carry him there myself." Volteer said as he went and sat by Sparx.

"Give up now because blabbermouth," Sparx said, "can persuade."

Everyone looked at Sparx with open mouths. "What? Too soon?" he asked. All of

them began to laugh. Cyril even rolled on the stone floor of the balconey. "Dear

Sparx, you really nailed Volteer." Ignitus gasped, still laughing. "Well, I

guess you should go." Terrador rumbled, like Ignitus, still laughing.

"We shall depart at dawn." Ignitus said. Cyril eventually stopped rolling and

got up. "Do you think Hunter should know?'' he asked. "Yes. He should come,

too." Terrador replied. "Well, let's go get him!" Sparx said. He held on to

Volteer's head and yelled, "Yah!" Volteer complied and took flight towards the Valley of

Avatar with the others in tow. Sparx looked around and smiled and realized that

he had something to live for.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, GOOD OR BAD. P.S. THIS IS MY FIRST COMPLETE FANFICT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. THE STORY WILL TRANSITION LATER ON TO ANOTHER POV. PLEASE REVIEW AND BE HONEST. GOD BLESS! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER TWO: HUNTER AND GAIL

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Sparx, the Guardians, and Ignitus flew to Twilight Woods and stopped there

since it was so late. Strange. The Woods were brighter, almost like dawn. "It is

an effect of the righting of the world. Everything is now brighter." Ignitus

explained. The elder dragon was very wise so Sparx listened as he explained that

Mother Nature had a way of restoring balance. How everything has an equal and

opposite opposing force. That how darkness may reign, but light always

re-conquers. And how Spyro was nature's little way of righting the wrong that was

Malefore.

Sparx decided to explore the Woods in search of an adventure. And, boy, did

he. He was flying around a strange looking tree with weeping vines covered in

leaves and flowers when suddenly a red spark flew by him and crashed into the

tree. "Whoa!" a voice exclaimed. Sparx flew between the vines and pink flowers

to see what or who crashed. Lying on one of the branches was an upside-down

red-pink dragonfly. She shook her head and got up. She brushed herself off and

looked at Sparx. She was stunning. Red lips that would shame dragon's blood and

curling antenna and a perfect nose with orange freckles. Her eyes were a

sapphire blue. She had a strange collar on her neck. "Oh, I'm so very sorry." she

said, "Are you alright?" Sparx was still stunned and said, "Uh, yeah. Are you?"

She replied with a smile and a slight French accent, "Yes. I'm Gail. Short for Abbigail. What's your name?"

"Sparx. Do you usually crash into trees or what?"

Gail laughed. Her laugh was perfect. It sounded as sweet as morning primrose

nectar and as smooth as honey. He smiled. "No, not every day." Gail replied. "I

was staring at those dragons. I usually only see the occasional gremlin or

cheetah. Not much else."

"Really? Do you live here?" Sparx asked, trying to start a

conversation.

"Um, no. Well, yes. It's a long story. I won't bother you with it."

"Aw, come on. I was actually looking for company. I'm traveling with those dragons over there. They aren't very good when it comes to conversation. They always talk fortune-cookie." Sparx joked.

Gail laughed again and began, "It was two years ago. My mother and father

lived in the valley. My father had some friends who lived here. Two brothers,

both green. They were dark. Not evil, but cruel. My father made a bet with them.

If they lost, they had to give up their home. If my father lost, I had to be

their servant for two weeks. My father lost and I became their servant. In the

second week they had to return me. They refused and killed him and my mother.

They put a cursed collar on me so that I couldn't leave. Six months ago, they

died. I've been here ever since. No one and nothing can break the collar. I've

never escaped." She finished and looked at the setting sun.

Sparx was amazed. "I wonder if a dragon could break it off."

"You think it could?" Gail hopefully asked.

"Worth a try. Come on." Sparx replied.

They flew to Ignitus who was enjoying the sunset and told him the problem.

"Well, young dragonfly, I can try, but I make no promises." Ignitus told Gail.

He reached with one claw and flicked it. The collar stayed put, not a scratch.

"Well, um, ahem, Terrador? Come look at this." Ignitus commanded, not knowing

what he was looking at. "That is aluminate. A material made from fallen stars

and metros." Terrador stated. "Where did you find this?"

Ignitus explained as Cyril and Volteer looked it over. "How do we remove it?"

Cyril questioned. "Snake venom." Terrador answered. "Where to find a snake?"

Volteer asked. "Right there." Sparx answered, pointing at a ''stick''. A large

snake, a rock python, lie there, unnoticed until now. "Ahhhhh!" Volteer screamed

as he zapped it with lightning. The snake convulsed and quivered. Sparx stared

at Volteer, and he and Gail began to laugh. "Wait until one swallows you while

you sleep. One almost ate me once." Volteer seethed. "Cyril, please get the

venom out." Terrador suggested.

The next morning, the collar was removed and Gail was free to go. "Where

will you go?" Sparx asked sadly. He had never met a dragonfly outside of his

family, and kinda liked Gail. "Well, if you are willing, with you." she replied.

Sparx perked up and then dimmed. "We are going to Gallin. I'm searching for my

brother, Spyro." he replied. "Wait. Spyro the purple dragon?" Gail asked. "Yep.

We were raised together." Sparx explained everything. When he finished he asked,

"Are you still coming?" Gail whooped and hollered. "Well, of course. This is

sure to be an adventure! Let's go!"

The strange group made it to Avalar by mid-day. The trees and flowers were in

bloom and the birds were singing. The day was young and new, so it was the

perfect time for Gail to see it. On the way from the Woods to the valley, Gail

found that the world was larger than she ever imagined. She saw the sky out of

the haze of the Wood and saw deer, which don't abide in Twilight Woods. Gail saw

things that she had never seen before and loved it. She squealed and laughed,

which Sparx enjoyed. In short, the day was glorious.

Finding the cheetah village was a problem. The cheetahs had a spell on the

village walls that distracted any visitors. The dragons and dragonflies landed

by the village walls and asked for the villagers to lower the spell. "What is

your business here?" the new chief asked. Chief Prowless was killed in the war.

"We wish to speak with Hunter and Meadow!" Ignitus yelled back. The new chief

ordered for the spell to be lowered and for Hunter and Meadow to come out.

"It's alright, Forrfang. My friends," Hunter asked. "What do you need of us?'' Sparx smiled. "Well, two certain dragons need to be found. We are here to see if you want to tag along. What do you say?" Sparx asked. "Who are these dragons?" Meadow asked. "The ones that saved you from gremlins." Sparx answered. "Spyro and Cynder are

alive?" Hunter questioned. He was still shocked to see Ignitus alive and well.

"Yes, my dear cheetah. They are alive." Cyril replied. "Where are they?" Meadow

asked. "West Gallin." Terrador replied. "Too far for me. I must stay here. There

are three new cubs for me to take care of." Meadow replied sadly. "I will go."

Hunter decided. "I must see them."

Hunter was fortunate enough to have extra leather that he could use to build

a tail-harness. It was three strips of leather sewn together. The first two

strapped on the dragon's tail while the third provided a basket-like seat.

Hunter sat in the seat and tied himself in with two ropes so that if he fell,

the ropes would catch him. He would've just rode a dragon, but some think it is disrespectful.

The cheetahs stocked them with water and Meadow gave them an herb that would

help with pains. "Thank you, friend." Hunter told him. Meadow smiled and said,

"May the wind and sun be at your back!" as they took flight.

Gail and Sparx swapped stories as they rode against Volteer's ridges along

his back. Most were hilarious and entertaining. Sparx was telling Gail about the

time he was swallowed by a frogweed when he realized that his parents didn't

know about Spyro being alive. "What do we do?" Sparx asked Cyril. "Surprise

them." he simply answered.

The flight to Gallin was long, but not very eventful. They flew over lakes

and rivers. Over plains and through canyons. It was nice to see, but boring. The

only sound was Sparx and Gail passing riddles and jokes. "Ok, ok, ok. I've got

another one: I am short when I am old and tall when I am young and a dragon's

wing-beat is my enemy. What am I?" Sparx quizzed. He wiggled his eyebrows for

effect. Gail giggled and replied, "Is it a gremlin?" Sparx shook his head. This

was a riddle Spyro told him when they were young. He knew that no one here knew

the answer. "Is it a willow vine?" Gail asked.

"No."

"A storm?"

"Nope."

"A cloud?''

"Nada."

"A fire?!" The pink dragonfly asked, getting aggravated.

"Closer."

Hunter spoke up, "It is a candle. When they're new or young they aren't

melted. Age renders them used and short. Wind can blow them out, too."

Sparx stuttered, "T-t-t-t-that's right. How did you know?" The archer

replied, "Cheetahs are quite fond of riddles and such. Plus I knew that riddle

from my youth." He smiled at a fond memory. Sparx shook his head. He thought

that no one knew Spyro's joke. Gail was angry with herself because she knew

that. Volteer sighed and said, "Time to land and make camp."

The dragons descended and landed in a field as sunset approached. Ignitus

gathered wood and lit a fire while Cyril surveyed their surroundings. Hunter

went off to hunt in the near forest as Terrador erected an earth wall around the

camp. Volteer scouted for a stream. Sparx and Gail made themselves useful by trying to

unload the supplies. The dragonflies laid the water skins and herbs and

other items for inventory. Cyril stole the map and marked their camp on the

parchment. "Three more days until we reach Gallin. Four till we get to the West

Gardens." the Ice Guardian said.

Dusk was approaching when Volteer returned with the full water skins. Hunter

returned with many eatable plants a few minutes later. He asked Terrador to help

him carry back his kills. The two went into the forest as Sparx asked, "Ignitus,

why do we have a wall?" The wise dragon looked at the fire and replied,

"Malefore's followers are still out there. They would love to kill us or capture

us." The orange dragonfly was content with the answer and waited for Hunter and

Terrador to return.

The green dragon and Hunter returned with three elk, all killed by the

cheetah's deadly aim. Hunter went to skinning and gutting the cows with a stone

knife. Sparx asked why they were called cows and the archer replied, "They are

female elk. The males are called bulls. The young ones are called calves."

Volteer volunteered to take off the useless parts. Two carcasses were put on a spit while

Ignitus helped Hunter dry the other one for traveling. Sparx and Gail, who were

not fond of meat, ate the plants Hunter brought. The travelers dined in peace

and dined well. They all slept well.

The next morning was very bright and beautiful. Hunter put the harness on

Terrador and the bags on Cyril. The two dragonflies went to telling fables and

old tails spun by elders long ago. Like ''The Rambling Rabbit" or "Ursala

Major." Sparx and Gail swapped stories and Hunter even jumped in every now and

then. The dragons conversed about where to make camp next. Cyril and Terrador

said Garruit Bay so the could fish. Ignitus waited until after Volteer explained

why they should stop on the Yiurin Plains before he said, "Why not Spyro's

Glade?'' The Guardians muttered their agreement.

"Wait," Sparx said. "What's Spyro's Glade?" Hunter answered him saying,

"Spyro's Glade is where one purple scale was found. The moles named it that. It

is kind of like where the temple is." Sparx said, "I don't know about ya'll, but

I'm making camp there." So it was decided that the company would stay there for

the night.

The dragons landed in Spyro's Glade at dusk. The Glade had a beautiful clear river running straight through a hardwood forest. All of the oaks, Hickories, and other hardwood trees were very aged and beautiful. In the middle of the river was an island with three Weeping Willows. The middle and largest of the Willows had blood red blooms on its vines. The other two were a pure white. Hunter, Sparx, and Gail decided to sleep on the island. Hunter climbed red willow and decided to sleep in it. Sparx and Gail took one of the white ones. The Chronicler and the Guardians slept on the riverbank. Hunter was able to catch many fish before which Ignitus roasted with his fire. Cyril froze some of them for traveling.

Cyril said that if the wind blew correctly, then they could reach Gallin in 2 to 3 days. Sparx was excited that he would soon see Spyro alive and... well, alive. Gail just wanted to see more of the world since she had never been out of Twilight Woods. Ignitus just hoped that both young dragons were alive and well. All three of the Guardians wished for the same exact. The travelers went about the same routine as last time. The next morning, Cyril and Volteer were arguing about something on Cyril's hand drawn map. "We are right here." Volteer said, pointing a claw at a place on the map. "No, we are not there, that is Bliter Glade. Spyro's Glade is on the Light River, not on the Zher river." Cyril replied. Hunter came and crouched over the map. "Cyril is correct, Volteer. Let us continue on to Gallin." The cheetah stood and walked to Terrador and got in his harness.

Ignitus helped The Ice Guardian fold the map and placed it in one of the bags. "Time for us to be off." The Chronicler said, spreading his wings. Sparx and Gail flew to Volteer and sat behind his ridges. "Off we go!" Gail yelled. The yellow Guardian beat his wings and took off into the sky. The other three dragons replicated his motions and soon caught up to him. Sparx and Gail amused themselves by singing songs. Sparx sang _I love my Frogweed._

_Oh, I was walking through the forest_

_and saw something for us_

_something you'd love And cherish that day_

_it was a young Frogweed _

_that we did not need_

_but I brought it to you just the same_

_I love my Frogweed_

_I love my Frogweed_

_it is my very best friend_

_we love our Frogweed_

_we love our Frogweed_

_I will love it 'till the end_

_THE END! _

Everyone laughed at the silly song. Hunter asked where that song came from. Sparx replied, "My father sang it to me and Spyro when we were little." Ignitus flew towards Volteer and said, "We are nearing Gallin now. We will land near their city, Varekin. Let me do the talking. We need to gain entrance into the Gardens. They do not go near their Gardens because it is sacred to them. Spyro and Cynder could very well be there without anybody knowing. The creatures that live here are Hydras." Sparx and Gail simultaneously asked, "What are Hydras?" Ignitus motioned for the group to land.

"Hydras," Ignitus explained what the group has landed, "are snakelike creatures that are rarely killed because of their heads. When one head is cut off, two take its place. They are also very aggressive. Nobody interrupt them or insult them or will not live to see Spyro and Cynder."

Sparx nodded and said, "Okay, so don't say anything at all. Got it! Let's go!"

The dragons departed once again. In three hours, they could see Varekin in the distance. Ignitus managed to gain entrance to the West Gardens by talking to the leaders. Hydras had a slimy skin covering their bodies. They walked on two legs, using their tail for balance. Most had green eyes but there were some that were orange and red. The eyes stood out compared to their black or grey scales.

Sparx wondered when they would find Spyro and Cynder. He wondered what he would say and what he would do. Would he hug Spyro or what? Then Ignitus asked, "Does anyone else see that sparkle over there?" They all peered into the distance to see a small flash of light, almost like a reflection on a mirror. "What is that?" Terrador wondered. "I don't know, but let's find out." Cyril said as he angles himself towards it. They flew for 10 more minutes before the sparkle took shape. It looked like a dragon, but neither Spyro or Cynder were white.

As they got closer, the dragon attacked them, screaming Fear at them. They all were paralyzed and fell to the ground. Thankfully, they all fell into a lake. The cold water brought them out of their paralysis for the most. Sparx swam the surface and gasped for air. The others were already paddling towards shore. They all laid on the bank gasping. When Volteer caught his breath he asked, "Who is that?" Cyril looked to the dragon that was still circling the air and answered, "I-I-I do not know. Let us find out." He got on his feet and stretched his wings. The white dragon landed and walked towards them. "Stay back!" Terrador warned, getting up. The attacker was about two third of Ignitus' size.

"I am so very sorry. I thought you were one of those flying Hydras. Let me help you." The dragoness apologized. It blew the antidote to the element on the group. The dragon was white all over except for a black crescent on her forehead. She had a snakelike neck, long and muscular legs, a long tail and six horns curving towards each other. "Oh, oh, sweet skies. Much better. Now who are you?" Ignitus questioned. "Why, don't you recognize me?" The dragoness questioned. "You do look familiar.'' Cyril stated. Sparx squinted and flew around the she-dragon. She had bracers and a collar and a scythe-like tail blade. Her wing blades were killer-sharp. There was only one dragoness this could be. "Cynder?" he wondered. The white dragoness smiled. "Hello, Sparx."

The dragons crowded around Cynder. "How? How are you white? It isn't possible." Volteer chatted. "I don't know. Maybe it is because I'm not under any evil influence." She guessed. "Where's Spyro?" Sparx asked, looking around. "Are you sure that you want to see him now? He is sleeping." Cynder warned. "Duh!" Sparx yelled. "Wait, how are you a teen?" Terrador asked. "Spyro thinks it is a gift from the ancestors," Cynder replied. "Since we were frozen for the years that we would have had this growth spurt."

They walked since none of them had recovered from Cynder's Siren Scream. Cynder asked many questions that everyone answered that they would answer all of them with Spyro present.

After about ten minutes of walking, they came to a clearing. In the middle was a sleeping Spyro. He, like Cynder, was older and larger. Spyro looked like a purple Ignitus. Same structure. "I kept my promise." Cynder smiled at Sparx. "And thank you for that." he replied. Spyro had a spade tail blade and spikes going from his forehead to his tail-tip. His horns were larger and golden. The talons on his forepaws were extremely sharp. He didn't have any frills of _griffs _on his body. He was bulky but not fat. The savior of the world twitched and mumbled in his sleep, "Spar...mole...Destro-hmm." They walked/flew to Spyro and watched as Cynder nipped his tail.

"Ow! Can't you find a better way to wake me up?'' Spyro said. "Get up, we have visitors." Cynder replied. Spyro sat up with his back to the travelers. "Over here." Sparx called. Spyro turned around to see his brother. Sparx flew to him and landed on his purple nose. "SPARX!" Spyro exclaimed. "IGNITUS, HUNTER, TERRADOR, CYRIL, VOLTEER! You?!" Spyro yelled. 'You' being Gail. "Good to see you among the living, Spyro." Terrador greeted. "Wonderful, outstanding, joyful, WONDERFUL!" Volteer shouted. "Nice to see you again." Cyril greeted. Hunter only chuckled. "How did you know where we were? We didn't even know! Who's this dragonfly? Ignitus, why are you white? Where are we? How? Why are you so stiff? Are the folks alright? Did everyone make it out ok? After all, me and Cynder died for the world!" Spyro rambled. "Spyro," Cynder laughed. "Let them rest. I accidentally used my Siren Scream on them."

Ignitus and Sparx explained everything. "Well, almighty Chronicler, are there any other dragons out there?" Cynder asked. "I spent most of my time trying to find you two. I haven't looked lately. I will soon." the Chronicler replied. "Although, I have had a feeling that we aren't alone." Spyro turned to Gail, "Now it's my turn. Take care of Sparx. Promise? You have to take care of him. We've been through a lot together. " They all laughed. "Cynder," Sparx said, "I've meant to do this since we departed. I'm sorry. I misjudged you. You kept Spyro safe when I couldn't. I called you names and insulted you in your face. I am deeply sorry and hope you can forgive me." Everyone looked at Sparx. Cynder lowered her face to the dragonfly and nuzzled him. "I've been waiting for that. I'm sorry too. I was also mean to you." she apologized. Spyro sighed, happy that they are no longer fr-enimes, but friends.

"Let's go to the cave that Cynder found. I think it's large enough to hold all of us." He looked at Cynder for conformation. She said, "I don't know. Sparx may not fit." They laughed as they headed to the cave. "Wait, how is Gail here if she was trapped in the Woods?" Sparx questioned.

"Well," Sparx cut off Ignitus, "She had this collar that none of them could get off, right. The metal was made of a meteor and it could only be removed with snake venom. So me being brave rustled a extremely large snake, like Terrador big, and got the venom and melted the collar." Cynder smirked and turned to Gail. "Is that how it happened?" Gail replied, "No. He left out the part about Volteer screaming like a girl when he saw it." Cynder cracked up. ''Wa-haaaa-haaa-haaa!" she rolled. Volteer 'sneezed' and 'accidentally' zapped Sparx who quivered. Cynder laughed even harder at this. "Stop! Stop, you're killing me! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" By then she was rolling on the ground. When she finally got up, she had to fly to catch up to the others. She whispered something to Spyro who shook his head. Cynder took off with extreme speed. ''What is she doing?" Sparx asked suspiciously. "Clean the cave." he replied simply.

_FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Spyro opened his eyes to find himself in a dark forest. Everything was green. He stretched and looked himself over for any wounds, but found that he was almost a full grown dragon. He then remembered Malefore and the Core and Ignitus. Although it seemed he was forgetting something. "Cynder!?" he bellowed. Spyro looked around for the she-dragon. He saw her crumpled by a tree-trunk. She looked like she did when Spyro fought her years ago: large, six horns, sleek, slim, black and red. "Nooooo, no!" he yelled "Cynder stay with me." he said as her held her cold body. Her wings were broken and so were her back legs. Her chest had a bone sticking out and trickling with blood. A horn was bent and another was broken. Blood pooled by her open mouth. For the first time in his life, Spyro cried. The purple dragon sobbed into her limp, lifeless body. He remember what she said to him as he used his life to repair the world. "I love you." he repeated. "Do you hear me Cynder? I love you!" he screamed into the night, tears rolling down his face. He cried into her chest. A bright light enveloped her body. So bright that Spyro had to look away. _

_" I love you, too." he heard a voice whisper. He looked at his love who's emerald green eyes were open and looking in his. "Cynder?" he asked, looking at her now white and healed body. She smiled. He kissed her on her forehead. As he pulled away, he saw a crescent shaped marking where he kissed her a moment before. They got up and looked each other over. "You're beautiful." Spyro told her. "And you are most handsome." she replied. "Catch me if you can!" Cynder yelled, touching his nose with her tail blade as she took off. Her ivory scales almost iridescent against the blue-black sky. Spyro took off, following his love._

_END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

They reached Cynder's cave which was in-fact spotless. "Well, she did a good job cleaning." Sparx stated, wanting to hear Spyro's reaction. "Huh? Oh, oh yeah! She sure did. Must be carrying off the rest of the moss." he replied. "Uh-huh." The cave was large and fairly warm. It even had a good view of the rest of the Gardens. Cynder returned later carrying two deer and offering to show Hunter and anyone else where to hunt while she checked for Hydras. She and Spyro departed with Hunter, Terrador, and Cyril in tow. Sparx also went, he planned to follow the white she-dragon to her secret. After Spyro showed the hunters the herd's grazing area, he and Cynder flew east.

Sparx followed. He tried to keep his glow at an all time low. He followed them to a cave by a river. "Sparx," Spyro called. "We know that you are there. Come out." Sparx flew with his head down to his brother. "Sorry. I just wanted to know the secret." he admitted. "We are glad you followed us. We wanted you to." Cynder told him. "Come on," Spyro said. They walked into the dark cave. Spyro lit a torch on the wall. Sparx looked around, not seeing anything but cave. Then Cynder pointed to a shelf on the cave's wall. Sparx flew up there.

There was a moss and animal pelt nest. On the nest sat four eggs the size of Sparx. One green, one red, one white, and one black. "Wait, where did you two find these?" Sparx asked. "We didn't find them, _Uncle_ Sparx." Spyro replied.

"Wha-oooohhh! Well, you better be glad I approve of her." Sparx joked, pointing at Cynder. They laughed. "When are you going to tell the others?" the soon-to-be uncle asked. "Tomorrow. What do think they will say?" Spyro wondered. "Volteer will blabber about the saving of the race of dragons."

Sparx and Spyro came up with a believable excuse to keep Cynder in the cave with the eggs. The brothers flew to the cave where Hunter asked, "Where's Cynder?" Spyro answered, "She found this weird plant and wants to investigate. I'm just dropping off Sparx. Sorry that we had to go, but we don't want any threats." Sparx hopped that they would believe the excuse. "Do you want me to come with you? After all, I am the Earth Guardian so I know about these things." Terrador suggested. "Um, oh, okay. Follow me." Spyro said.

"So, Sparx did you get any dinner?" Gail asked, annoyed. The dragons and Hunter were feasting on deer. "Um, sorry, no. I kinda got distracted. Oops?" Sparx replied nervously. "Great, mushrooms it is." Gail said turning to a glowing mushroom pod. She took a bite. "Belch." She spit it out. "What's wrong with mushrooms? I had to eat them most of my life." Sparx called. The Guardians chuckled. "Let me have them." Sparx offered. "I can make a mean Mushroom Soup." he said wiggling his eyebrows. Gail laughed and handed them over.

Sparx took a mushroom top and hollowed it out. He put the by-product by the stems. He asked Cyril to put a cube of ice in the upside-down bowl like top. The blue dragon complied and, at Sparx's command, Ignitus melted and boiled the water. Sparx took and chopped the stems for the soup. He then took a familiar rock and licked it."Ew!" Gail exclaimed. "Salt rock!" Sparx explained. "Oh," The orange dragonfly put the rock in the soup. "Voila!" Sparx yelled. He took two tops and hollowed them out to use as bowls. Gail took a sip and said, "Mmm. Good. Where did you find the recipe?" Sparx smiled. "Family secret. We live in a mushroom forest, so that's really all that we can cook. We have different ways to change it up. That's my mom's way." Hunter took a sip. "Hmm. Add some meat and you've got my sister's creamed deer." The company laughed.

Terrador and Spyro returned after about thirty minutes. Sparx looked at Spyro. He shook his head. "It was peut. Very deadly." Terrador rumbled. "It's where poison dragons get their power from. Cynder is disposing of it since she is immune. It will take a while. Large clump." Sparx wondered how they tricked the Guardian. They laid down to sleep. Gail and Sparx slept on a ledge in the back of the cave. Gail looked very peaceful and beautiful while sleeping._ She's my kinda girl. I mean, she followed us here and kept up with me. Cynder would know about this. _He thought,_ I wonder if I should tell her how I feel. I should. Maybe she feels the same way. I'll ask Cynder first. _Sparx slept soundly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO SOON? CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME? I'M THINKING THAT WE NEED MORE ON CYNDER'S PAST. WHAT DO YOU THINK? HOPE YOU LOVE IT. GOD BLESS AND TAKE CARE. P.S. HUNTER GETS A LADY FRIEND LATER ON. AFTER DU FRETHYAN ISLAND. MEOW.

In the morning, Spyro woke to Volteer's sleep mumbling. "Well, the properties of the," Snore. "Douro flower is to numb the mouth. For now is the time to attack! Charge. Do you-" Snore! "-u like the new stone crest?" Spyro got up and woke everyone. "What? I'm up! Where's the enemy?!" Volteer exclaimed. "No enemy, Volteer." Ignitus yawned. "Hey!" Sparx yelled when Spyro nudged him, punching the purple dragon's nose. Spyro pushed him off the ledge he shared with Gail. "Sparx, today's the day." he whispered. "I'm up!" Gail said. "Why so early, Spyro?" Cyril complained. "I have to show you something." Spyro told him.

They flew to the river-side cave. Cynder came out to greet them. "Come." she ordered. Hunter jumped to the ledge first. He gasped, "Is-is this what I think it is?" Spyro nodded. "Precious stones! They are worth many pounds in gold and silver!" he exclaimed. Cynder flew to the ledge. She grabbed the eggs, brought them down, and said, "Ignitus, can you tell Hunter what these are?" The Chronicler gaped. "Well-um-uh-they-they're-ahem-dragon eggs." he stuttered. "WHAT?!" Volteer exclaimed. "Well, I never thought I would live to see this day!'' Terrador chuckled. Cyril smiled and shook his head. "Oh. I've never seen dragon eggs before. Excuse me.'' Hunter said, embarrassed.

Spyro stood by his mate and nuzzled her. "And fine ones, too." Cyril smiled, "Where did you find these? All of them were killed by Malefore's forces." Sparx and the new parents laughed. "We didn't find them. Uncle Sparx, will you do the honors?" Spyro asked. "Ahem. Let me present the realm's newest parents, Spyro and Cynder." Sparx gestured to the couple. Ignitus smiled. "Of course. That's why you weren't there last night. How old are they?" Cynder replied, "Two weeks."

Ignitus looked them over. "They should hatch around six days. They don't take long to hatch." The parents were very excited about this.

The Guardians, Ignitus, and Hunter helped rearrange the nest so that Cynder could lie there comfortably. "I doubt the black one will be and ice dragon. That begs the question: Who is to train them?" Cyril asked. "The Dark Guardians, of course." Cynder answered as though it was obvious. "Who?" Cyril wondered. "You don't know of them?" the she-dragon questioned. They shook their heads. "Well, who do you think trained me? Malefore didn't. You need to meet them. They are like you, but train dragon in the dark elements: Poison, Fear, Wind, Shadow, and Dark fury." She looked them over, all wearing confused looks. "I know the way. Get me a world map."

Hunter went to get the map. Cynder explained, "When I was taken prisoner for Malefore, I went to the Well of Souls. He infused some of his power into me. He ordered Gaul to take me to the Dark Temple. Your temple is referred to the Temple of Light. He took me there and gave me instructions. He told me to act like a young dragon who's parents died and that I needed to be trained. And that if I didn't I would be punished." She cringed. "Punishments were like being froze or beat. I did as I was told and left once I had mastered the new elements. I remember their names: Fear Master Falia; Wind Master Willa; Poison Master Persephoney; Shadow Master Slytha. And, no, they aren't evil or cruel or dark. We need to meet them." The Chronicler and the Guardians chatted about how that other dragons may have survived.

Hunter brought the map. Cynder marked a place on the map. It was an island in the Eternal Sea. "There. The Dark Temple. There is only one safe path to it. Take any of the others and you will die a most painful death." She got up. "I will take you there." Spyro frowned. "Who will watch the eggs?" Cynder thought for a moment and said, "We will take them with us."

"How?" everyone asked. "We can make a nest that we can carry. Like Hunter's harness."

The dragons (excluding Cynder who was with the eggs and Gail, who was looking for herbs and Sparx) went to work on the mobile nest. "Hey, Cynder!" Sparx flew into the cave. "Hmm?"

"I need advice."

"On what?"

"Girls."

Cynder snorted. "I love Gail." Sparx admitted. "Tell her then." Cynder nosed at the red egg. "I can't do that! Doesn't it need to be romantic? I thought chicks like crap like that!" Cynder shook her head. "Do you want to know what Spyro did?" Sparx nodded. Cynder told him. "Wow. That wasn't great or anything!" Sparx turned sarcastic and began to fly in a circle. "Listen, if you go overboard, she may leave you or it may go wrong. If you find a mate, you shouldn't be picky or want to change her or yourself. If you find do find a mate, you should be grateful someone can stand you enough to stay with you for the rest of their life. Which, being around Spyro's family, could be cut short." Sparx got Cynder's joke and replied, "Ah-ha-ah-ha-ha. So funny that I forgot how to laugh!"

After he found Gail by the area of Cynder's cave. She was watching the nest's construction. Sparx cleared his throat and touched her shoulder. "Gail?" he whispered. "Hmm?" she mumbled. "I-I-I-I like you a lot." he said. She smiled, "I like, no, I love you, Sparx. You freed me and obviously are a great guy. You and I both had to go through heck. We belong together." Sparx was surprised and said, "I-man I should've said that first. I love you, too." He kissed her cheek. She giggled.

He glanced to the nest. They layered pelts six thick for the bottom and sides. The nest was circular. Each egg had its own little area so that in the event of turbulent winds, they won't hit against each other. In three days, they were ready to depart. Spyro and Cynder were to carry the nest and if one of them needed a break, Cyril and Terrador were to take over.

Sparx flew in the front while Gail flew in the back. Spyro and Cynder flew in the middle, carrying the nest. The Guardians and Ignitus flew above, below, or to the side of the parents. Cynder told them where to go, "We fly north to Dante's Freezer after drinking from the Orph River. That's when we have to stay on track. Once at Dante's, we camp. They will still obey my orders, so we won't have any problems. After a few days, we go east, to Tall Plains, stay there, and fly over the ocean. We will stay on some of the islands. On Du Frethyan Island, a.k.a The Hidden Island, is where the Dark Temple lies. We need to follow the directions exactly or we won't find it. That's how it is defended. Kind of like the Light Temple's statues and passwords."

They left the next day, stocked with water and food. They stopped in the Valley of Avalar to see Meadow. He was excited about the eggs and stocked them well with

necessary herbs in case they hatched early. They thanked them and were about to leave when Hunter decided to stay. "I've been away long enough. They need me and I need the Valley." he explained. "We understand. We will visit you soon. Goodbye!" Spyro told the cheetah. They bid Hunter and the Valley goodbye and were off again.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" yelled Sparx. "What?" Spyro called. "You need to see the folks. They think you're dead." At that, they decided to see Sparx and Spyro's birthplace. They came across the Temple and stayed there. Sparx went to get the folks while Spyro and Cynder stayed with the eggs. "Sparx!" his mother called when he came to the glade. "Why did you leave like that? We missed you. Where were you?" his father asked. ''Come on. You guys need to see someone." Sparx answered. "Where are we going?" his mother wondered. "Somewhere." Sparx answered with a grin.

They were greeted by Ignitus. When they walked into the Grotto, Spyro was there, standing by Cynder who was lying by her eggs. "Who is that?" his mother asked. "Who does it look like?'' Spyro answered with a grin. "Oh, Spyro!" The two dragonflies flew to Spyro who explained everything. "This is my mate, Cynder." Spyro introduced his parents to his love. "And these," Cynder said. "are your grandchildren." They flew to the eggs. "They look like Spyro's did! Oh, I feel so old!" his mother exclaimed. "Uncle Sparx." his father shook his head. "Mom, Dad, meet Gail, my girlfriend." Sparx gestured to the pink dragonfly. "Pleasure to meet you!" Gail said. "Oh! You are so beautiful. How did you meet Sparx? How..." The two female dragonflies flew off to talk. His father smiled and nudged Sparx. "She's a beauty!"

After a long visit, Spyro was unhappy to leave and promised to visit soon. "On to the Opre River!" Sparx yelled. "The Orph River," Cynder corrected. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They got the Orph River before the sunset. It was in a pine forest so the air was fresh and clean. The river was on a white sand bottom so the water was clear. "We will camp here tonight. We will begin in the morning." Cynder sighed as she curled up next to her eggs. Terrador set a wall while Volteer, Spyro, and Ignitus hunted. Cyril and Cynder discussed their route. Sparx and Gail went to find some pine sap for a new version of the Mushroom Soup. "So," Cyril stated. "We go directly north in the morning to Dante's Freezer, then east to my imprisonment, cross the sea to Du Frethyan Island. Where on the island is the Dark Temple?"

Cynder rearranged the eggs once more and replied, "On the north side. The terrain is strange. Most of the plants are either ferns, oaks, or peut. There is a mountain range called the Theya Trail. Oh, there is also a Shadow River, The Basilisk Scale, and The Valley of Wind. Those places and peut are where the Guardians get their power." Cyril questioned, "What does the Basilisk Scale do?" The hunting party returned with six deer and began to listen to the conversation. "The Basilisk Scale is the origin of the element of Fear." Cynder began, "In the age of the Hunters, there were still basilisk roaming the world. They emitted fear where ever they went. One dragoness had two eggs.

"She went to hunt while her mate stayed with the eggs. While she was away, a basilisk snuck in and killed her mate and took her eggs. She came back to see her dead mate. She vowed to avenge him. The dragoness tracked the creature. She came to its lair. She went inside and found the fiend feasting on her eggs. It was annoyed that she had interrupted its meal and used its fear on her. The Fear didn't effect her because of the remorse and rage in her. She defeated it and before it died, it told her that since she had won, she would receive its gift to use as her own. She roamed the land wondering what it meant. She finally was able to channel the gift into a scream. She called it a Siren Scream. Then came the Phantom Fright and other ways to use Fear. She finally took another mate and laid another set of eggs. They were all gifted with Fear. The gift transcended through generations. Every dragon or dragoness that has Fear is, in some way, related to that dragoness. One scale was saved from that basilisk. It and it alone is the only proof that they existed. It's where Fear dragons draw their power." Cynder sighed, "We need to leave in the morning. It will take a long week to get to the island."

The group were feasting on the deer and Mushroom Soup when Sparx yelled, "Frogweed!" Spyro laughed at the sight of his first enemy. Sparx flew away right before it tried to eat him. Gail wasn't as lucky. It swallowed her as she screamed, "Sparx, help!" The Frogweed began to glow with a pink light when Gail reached its stomach. "Hold on Gail!" Sparx yelled as he hit the weed repeatedly. Spyro was getting up to help him when Cynder motioned for him to sit down again. "Let him do it," she whispered. Everyone was laughing at Gail's expense when Sparx suddenly prevailed. The Frogweed spit her out and sunk in the earth.

"Ewww!" she exclaimed. "I know. I've been swallowed too." Sparx replied as he helped her up. "Oh, oh, thank you." she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe I should save you from Frogweeds more often." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Goodnight." everyone muttered. They needed a lot of rest for the journey ahead. Sparx had no problem getting asleep. He was awoken by a scratching. Everyone raised their heads to see where it was coming from. Cynder gasped, looking at the small hole forming on the red egg's shell.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT BUT I NEEDED TO ADD A CLIFFHANGER. MUAHAHAHAA. THATS THE EVIL COMING OUT IN ME. PFYLXOX. NOT XOX LIKE LOVE YOU. WELL, XOX LIKE A FELLOW SPYRO LOVER.

The dragons gaped at the growing hole forming in the egg. "Spyro?'' Cynder whispered. "Yeah?" he whispered back. "What do we do?'' she asked. "Go to them. Let the first thing they see be you two." Ignitus answered her. The egg shook and rolled. Finally, a little male tumbled out. He was different shades of red from almost pink to close to black. He had Spyro's muscles and wings. The firstborn had Cynder's tail and wing blades. The little male looked around and sniffed his siblings' eggs. Cynder and Spyro laid down by him. "A male." She smiled. "And a strong one," Terrador said. "What should we name him?" Spyro asked Cynder. She replied, "When I was in Malefore's control, he spoke of a dragon named Shuriken. He was a red, and a powerful one. He fought against Malefore. He came close to beating him according to Gaul. I wasn't there. Malefore killed him, but not without receiving some damage. What do you think of Shuriken?" Spyro nuzzled her. "Cynder, Shuriken was a great dragon." Ignitus recalled. "He fought on our side. I knew him, for he was family. Naming him that would be fitting. He was my brother." He smiled at a fond memory. Cynder sighed. "Shuriken it is,"

Five minutes later, the white egg began to shake and quiver. "Look!" Volteer exclaimed. The white egg shattered into hundreds of pieces. Out tumbled a white male. He was also built like Spyro but leaner and less bulky. He had golden claws and wing membrane, but was snow white everywhere else. His tail was spade-like and wings fairly large. "Volteer?" Spyro asked. "Hmm?" The white male sniffed his sleeping brother and laid by him. "What was a name of your family? Male names." Spyro questioned. "Well, there was Watts. He was stupid. Oh, and Strom, who was a wise fighter. And Furt, Dehy, Surrey, and Zome. They are all that I knew of." the Guardian replied. "What do you think of Strom?" Spyro asked. Cynder replied, "Strom is wonderful."

The black egg began to crack as soon as Cynder finished speaking. Part of the egg broke off and a blue claw was exposed. Soon, the hatchling fell out. She was like Cynder used to be, but she was blue where Cynder was red. She even had the same markings but they were outlined in a purple. Her horns were like Cyril's, but they were positioned like Cynder's. She was like a snowflake, tainted by dark magic. She blinked her purple eyes at her brothers and lied down by Shuriken. "Cyril," Cynder asked the Guardian. "Who was you mother?" The blue elder replied, "Her name was Krystal. She was a blue and white. One of the most powerful ice dragoness ever known." He sighed at a happy memory. "Krystal it is." Spyro yawned.

The party began to doze off as the moon rose. "Come on, little one." Cynder encouraged. "You've kept us waiting. Let us see you." The egg cracked and shivered. Finally, a green dragoness the color of Cynder's eyes slipped out of the egg and huddled next to her sleeping siblings. She looked like a slim and trim Spyro. She had horns curving towards her neck and back. Her secondary color was a rich teal. The dragoness had teal wings, blades, stomach and eyes. "Terrador?" Spyro asked. "Emeral.'' the green dragon rumbled. "That was my mate's name. She was shy, but beautiful and kind." The Guardian's expression faltered as he described his dead mate. "I'm so sorry." Cynder said sincerely. "There is no sadness behind it, only regret. I am fine. Name her Emeral, for her." Terrador sighed. "Emeral. It's fitting." Cynder said looking at her children. "Shuriken, Strom, Krystal, and Emeral." Sparx sighed. "I love this, but can we sleep now?" The party laughed. "Yes, Sparx. We can." Cynder yawned.

In the morning, Cynder awoke to see two purple eyes staring into hers. "Good morning, Krystal." she laughed. Cynder looked at her children. Emeral was snuggled between her and her mate. Her brothers were on Spyro's underbelly, snoring away. Spyro raised his head to see his love looking at him and smiling. "Good morning, my love." She replied, "Good morning."

Everyone got up soon and drank from the stream. They ate fish. The hatchlings ate the hearts and livers, which, since it was large fish, were the size of softballs. "No going back now," Cynder said. They decided to leave the nest behind and just carry the hatchlings. Terrador carried Emeral and Volteer carried Strom. Cynder carried Krystal while Spyro carried Shuriken. "Wait," Cynder exclaimed, looking at her fiery red son. "Ignitus, who will be the Fire Guardian?" Spyro looked at the blue-white dragon. "I will fill the position until Shuriken can take my place. That is, if he is a fire dragon." the elder replied. Cynder nodded.

The thunder of dragons departed in the direction of Dante's Freezer. "I wonder..." Cynder trailed off into thought. "What?" Spyro asked. "I wonder if the apes will recognize me, now that I am white. I was thinking that if maybe my shadow element would taint my scales." Spyro asked Ignitus who replied, "Possibly. Let me take Krystal and you can try it." Cynder handed her daughter over and closed her eyes. She inhaled. Cynder folded her wings and performed a Shadow Cloak. When she stopped, Her scales indeed had a deep black haze to them. Krystal squealed at this. They laughed at the draka (female hatchling). "Is that funny?" Cynder whispered as she took her daughter.

Sparx and Gail found that the closer they got to Dante's, the harder it was for them to fly. The two dragonflies decided to rest on Spyro as their wings thawed. As the land changed from forest to icy tundra, Volteer went on and on about why the area was sooooo cold. "You see," the yellow elder rambled, "Dante's Freezer is called that because of the first ice dragon. He was called Dante. No ice dragon could surpass his elemental powers. Why, he was extraordinary, brilliant, WONDEROUS, AMAZING-" Cynder cut him off by saying, "So, Ignitus, any tips for parenting?" The Chronicler chuckled. "Well, first, don't be afraid to discipline. Only punish when necessary. Reward good behavior. Second, you cannot choose their path, only they can. The Ancestors tried to do that with Mal-. Ahem. Let us not speak of him anymore. He is gone and we are here. Where was I? Oh, yes! They must choose. That is a decision that will effect their whole lives.

"Another thing, they won't talk for about three or four days. When they do, it will come like the Fury, and that's when you begin to need help. Some hatchlings are quiet while others have a mouth that can surpass Volteer's." The company laughed. "Is that even possible?" Sparx asked. "No," Ignitus replied.

As they neared the wasteland, Ignitus conjured up some chains. Cynder was using them as part of her act for the apes. They landed and put on the chains. Cynder tinted her scales a deep black and held the chain. The mother gave her black daughter to Cyril and they were off again. As the fortress became visible, a pair of apes on dreadwings appeared. The monkeys motioned for them to land.

Cynder felt the snow crunch as she landed gracefully. Cyril inhaled deeply and sighed. Volteer groaned and sneezed. The apes jumped off their mounts and bowed low to Cynder. "Mistress Cynder," the larger one said. "Where have you been? Where is the Master? Who are these dragons? Ugh the yellow one I know." Time to begin. Cynder struck the ape and lashed her tail. "Do not pester me! Bring me to your general!" The blue-white ape got up.

He rubbed his wound and replied, "I am the general. General White-Fang the Raged. Blue-Fist was killed in the battle. Can you please answer my questions?" Cynder growled. "These fools," she seethed. "Were keeping me prisoner. Malefore thought I was on their side and chained me to the purple one. I led him to Master. He removed the chains and I fought Spyro, who, since I wasn't to my full power, defeated me. Spyro, the purple one, killed Master. As he died, he told me to take over and rule the world. I am simply doing as he asked. These are the Guardians and the Chronicler, masters of the elements and the Keeper of Time. YOU WILL FOLLOW MY EVERY COMMAND AND REQUEST! Or, you will die a most painful death." Cynder was roaring by the end of her performance. Spyro almost believed her. Sparx was shaking and the others were wowed.

"Yes, Mistress. Who are the young ones?" the ape questioned. Cynder replied, "No longer am I to be referred to as Mistress. Queen Cynder will do. The hatchlings are going to be raised as mine." The ape nodded. "Queen Cynder," the smaller ape shook. "We need you to come to the fortress. It's chaos." Cynder nodded. She pulled on the chain. The dreadwings and their riders flew ahead. The dragons took off. "Don't you think 'Queen Cynder is a little too much?" Sparx asked. Cynder growled and yelled, "Do not talk to me!" She hissed and winked at Sparx. He nodded.

The Freezer was indeed in chaos. As soon as Cynder landed, she roared a deep, terrifying roar. They all stopped. "The wondrous return of Queen Cynder!" White-Fang yelled. The apes cheered and grunted and screeched, "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Cynder smiled at the sound. It was familiar. It was a sound from her childhood. "You!" she yelled at the nearest large ape. "Yes?" he said as he bowed. "How many apes are here?" she asked as she surveyed the crowd. "Around two hundred, my Queen." Cynder grinned at the number. "Take fifty and begin rebuilding the castle. I want the largest room in the tallest tower ready by nightfall. I need another six rooms ready. And, no. They won't escape." She chuckled evilly. Sparx whispered to Spyro, "I think the power has gone to Queen Cynder's head." The brothers snickered.

Cynder had groups go and hunt, reinforce the battlements, or pamper her. As the others got settled, Cynder had a large, hot bath drawn up. She took her role as being "Queen" very importantly. She thought that the more she made the apes believe her, the more they will obey her. She called for her children. The apes guided them to Cynder. They bowed and left. Cynder smiled. She eased into the bath. The new queen took her offspring and put them into the bath with her. Krystal found the water most easing and loved it. Strom was more cautious. He dipped his tail in and squealed. He whole-heartedly jumped in. Emeral laid on Cynder so she wasn't having to swim. Shuriken stayed around Krystal. The black and blue draka spread her small wings, kicked her legs, and used her tail as a rudder. Shuriken copied his sister. He had a little more trouble, but still managed.

Cynder thought back to when she was a young draka. She remembered being punished and having to drink that awful substance. It was called Uyner. It made the drinker speed into adult-hood. It brought on pain and restless nights. Once, it almost killed her. Cynder shivered. When she was done with the treatment, she was presented to Malefore. He had looked her over through the Well of Souls. He deemed her worthy. He said, "Hello. You are going to serve me. I will take over your body at times. Do not worry, it won't be as painful as the Uyner. Who am I? I am the flame that will rise from the ashes and cinders to cleanse the world. Ah, that will be your name. Cynder. It is fitting. Gaul and the apes will serve you as long as you remain the Terror of the Skies. You are to conquer the lands from here, on. Kill anyone who stands in your way. Now, hold still." Cynder did as she was told and was rewarded with receiving a sample of Dark Master's power. "Now," Malefore said, slightly weaker. "Go and train with the Dark Guardians. Once done, come back here. I will give you orders from there. Go, Cynder." Cynder beat her wings and exited the eerie place.

The new servant of Malefore flew to Gaul, the ape king. She relayed the instructions and they were off. He rode her while a pack of dreadwings and riders followed.

Cynder emerged from her thoughts as a Sergeant Ape appeared. "My Queen," he said loudly as he bowed. She acknowledged him with a nod. "Do you wish to alert the others of your glorious return? We can send for the five highest in rank from each tribe." Cynder pondered this. While she was thinking, Strom and Shuriken circled the ape. The ape, who didn't want to break rank, stood there. The two brothers let out small roars as they jumped on the ape. He howled as Shuriken bit into his foot. Strom was busy pulling the rations and pelts off of the sergeant. Cynder laughed and used her tail to pull her sons off. Strom pranced happily to his mother, holding the ape's pelts in his mouth. Shuriken carried the rations that each ape carried. The white male spread the pelts on the floor by the bath. His sisters and brother followed the suit, laying on the pelts. Shuriken presented the food to his siblings and they ate.

The ape, still holding his foot, said, "Feisty little ones. Your answer, my Queen?" Cynder looked at the sibling sitting and eating and replied, "Yes. Send out two dreadwings to each major tribe, like Mutton's Forge. Send for the five highest in rank and one elder. Oh, can you tell the two dragonflies to come to my tower. I need to speak with them." He bowed and exited.

Sparx and Gail flew to Cynder as she was having apes clean and sharpen her claws, tail blade and wing daggers. Cynder motioned for the monkeys to leave. They scrambled out of there like the Destroyer was chasing them. "Bow to your queen!" Cynder joked. They laughed. "What can we do for you, Your Grace?" Gail said. Cynder laughed harder. "Take my sons to Spyro and tell him to take care of them. I shall send my daughters tomorrow." Cynder ordered regally. "Nice act." Sparx whispered. "Who said it was an act?" Cynder smiled maliciously. Gail and Sparx looked at each other, then back at Cynder. She winked. They nodded.

Strom and Shuriken were all too intent on catching Sparx and Gail. Cynder and her daughters walked to the outside area by the tallest tower. The apes informed her that the stairs weren't stable and that she needed to fly up to her room. Cynder went to take off and realized that she had to carry her hatchling. She smiled and held them in her talons. Emeral whined. Cynder remembered that her claws were very sharp. "How am I going to get you up there?" she wondered. It hit her. She used her Wind to get a current going. As she took off, she moved her current to her daughters. They squealed happily at this. Cynder smiled as her daughters were picked up by the wind and flew beside her. All they had to do was keep their wings spread. As they landed on the tower's balconey, Krystal yelled. She wanted to fly some more. "Not today." Cynder replied as she surveyed the repaired room. It was warm and spacious. There were shelves filled with jars containing potions. They were labeled with their names and use. Cynder removed dangerous ones. She use her wind power to fly them over the wall. The dragoness laid on the pelts by her two daughters. The three were soon fast asleep.

In the morning, Cynder snuck her daughters to Spyro. Cyril looked wonderful and stronger. Volteer, on the other hand, looked terrible. He was sneezing and looked drained. Cynder asked what was wrong and he replied, "I don't do well in cold places." Sparx laughed, "That's the smallest sentence that you have ever said!" Cynder turned to Spyro. "How long will this go on?" he asked sadly, missing his mate. "Not long. I promise." she answered him. Cynder saw off the six messengers who were to return the next day with the leaders.

The next day, Cynder counseled with the Generals. The queen had a plan. "What?! You want us to ally ourselves with the purple dragon?!" White-Fang gasped. "We've done it before, and we will do it again. You don't see the greed for power in him that I do. He is like Malefore in so many ways. His light will be our rise to power. That is why," Cynder said, removing the haze of Shadow on her scales. "Master made me white. I've already gained his trust. All I have to do is manipulate him. We can and will do this. We shall go to the Light for power. Darkness failed us. Light will not. If you are not with me, you will all be killed. Spyro is the one that showed me that Light will always conquer Darkness. He killed Malefore, for Light's sake!"

The Eastern General, Rock-Tooth, grunted in agreement. His feathers and rock armor made him look menacing. The Western General, Spark-Killer, growled and nodded. Cynder knew him from Ignitus's imprisonment. He still carried a staff, glowing with the electric crystals. He had white hair that stood up on his head. The General from Mutton's Forge, Lava-Spear, was dressed in his usual red cloth and armor. He thought for a moment and nodded. White-Fang was in a blue and white set of armor and had ice and blue crystals froze on him. He said, "Queen or not, I don't know about this Cynder. I am going with it, for now. If this boat begins to sink, I am jumping ship." She smiled.

"I am going to put on an act for them. Act like this was a plan. If I close my right eye, don't believe anything I say. Got it?" she explained. The Generals nodded. "General Rock-Tooth, my 'company' and I will be flying with you to your home. I will be leading the idiots east. I hope that you have kept order. Oh, and no more war on the Lama People. They are innocent. As are the cheetahs, moles, and other creatures like that. Declare war on the Pirates and allies. Kill those over the age of sixteen and male. Kill those who fight back. All of the peaceful ones, spare. We are done here." She flew to the castle and walked to Spyro's room.

Inside, Spyro was lying down by the sleeping hatchlings. Cynder smiled. Spyro looked at her and whispered, "Did it work?" Cynder laid down by her love. "Yes," Spyro nuzzled her. "Good. Are you going to keep up the act?" he asked. Cynder looked at her sleeping children. "Yes, but I will tone it down. Ya know, for Sparx's sake." Spyro chuckled softly. Emeral lashed out with her tail, fighting an enemy in her dream. Her green tail caught Strom's nose, scuffing his scales. The white male raised his head, looked around, and whacked his brother. Shuriken, in turn, hit Emeral. She started to whine, and Strom snuggled with her. "They are going to be close," Spyro remarked. Cynder nodded. Krystal opened an amethyst eye to see the ruckus. She sighed and walked to Cynder. The black she-dragon nuzzled between her mother's chin and foreleg. She soon fell asleep.

Around twenty minutes later, Sparx flew in. He yelled, "Yo, Ignitus talked to the red General and is wanting you to tell him to help rebuild Warfang, the Dam thingamajig, and the Temple. Apparently the metal at Mutton's Forge is perfect for the structure or whatever." Krystal growled at being woke up. Emeral and her brothers got up and yawned. Shuriken took advantage of Sparx being distracted and pounced on him. Cynder laughed at her son's antics. She peeled him off of Sparx, who wasn't injured. Cynder got up and walked out of the room. Her hatchling followed her, as did Spyro. Sparx was almost on the ceiling he flew so high. Out of the door they went. In the courtyard, Lava-Spear and Ignitus were talking.

"What is it?" Cynder asked in a regal way. "Queen Cynder, this dragon wants us to help rebuild a city and a dam and a Temple. What do you wish us to do?" the red monkey asked, bowing. "Help them. You and your craftsmen need the practice. When we get back, I will see to the alliance. Don't start until I say. Return to your forge, where you will await orders. Why don't you help in restoring the castles in the Four Villages? Start here, then the Western, then the Eastern, and finally your castle." Cynder commanded. "Yes, my Queen." he bowed and jumped on his dreadwing, as did the others. The Generals of the other realms bid farewell and left.

Cynder informed them that they must leave the next day. Cyril took time to gather his strength and appreciate the ice and snow. Cynder, Cyril, Krystal, and Strom took flight into the approaching blizzard. Since they were ice and wind dragons, they loved storms(maybe not the hatchlings.) Well, Krystal and Strom glided on the current of wind Cynder made. Spyro disliked them flying in the approaching blizzard. Cynder promised that she would land if it became too much, but Spyro decided to come anyway.

Cynder discovered that she loved to fly in the snow when she was in Malefore's captivity. That was before she was evil and just hatched. She loved it because it was so quiet and still. They flew strait into the storm. Like most, it was quiet. Cynder saw snow swirl around their bodies and wings and smiled. She was remembering when she was just a hatchling and the apes threw her off the roof. They did this because she nipped one and nearly killed another over a side of beef. She glided down to the bottom and smiled back up at them. The idiots sneered and took her back in. A few days later, they tried the revenge again, but this time, they threw her off in a blizzard. She glided around the tower, giggling at the sensation of the wind and snow under her petite wings. They eventually gave up.

Spyro liked the snow and wind but less so. He preferred to fly in the rain and swim in the ocean. He liked water much better in liquid form. Cyril was acting just like Krystal: a fool. They were gliding and whooping. Cyril hadn't flown in a blizzard since he was deemed Guardian. He loved his place in the chain of authority, but missed the freedom of Dante's Freezer. This was where Ice was born. This was where he drew strength and energy. An understatement was to say that the Ice Guardian loved it.

Spyro enjoyed it but not as much as Cynder and Cyril. He found it bittersweet. It strengthened his Ice but weakened his Electricity. The dragon looked over to his offspring who were flying beside Cynder. Strom didn't like it very much. He enjoyed the wind but hated the cold. His sister though loved it. She was spinning and doing summersaults and twirling around in the ice and snow. Cynder chuckled at her antics and told Cyril, "I think you were wrong. She may be an Ice dragon yet." The Guardian chuckled in response.

The group made it back as the storm began to hit the fortress. Cynder hurried the hatchlings inside the castle as Spyro stayed to find something. Cyril took off, deciding to fly some more. The purple dragon walked around the fort until he came across what he was looking for: the General. "Hey!" he called. White-Fang came to him and asked, "Yes?" Spyro looked him over and quizzed, "When I came here four years ago, there was a cannon that shot blue liquid at me. What was the liquid?" The General laughed a hooting laugh and said, "You really don't want to know." Spyro glared at him and said, "Yes I do." White-Fang stopped laughing and answered, "The blue stuff was something we call Oppen. It comes from our dreadwings. To be precise, dreadwing urine." Spyro shivered and walked back, the ape's grunting cackle behind him. He was officially grossed out and just wanted to sleep. He decided to fly to Cynder's room and say goodnight.

When he got there, Spyro was taken by surprise. There sat his mate and all of his hatchlings. He stepped on to the balcony to have a volley of snowballs thrown at him. The bunch had gathered the snow from the balcony and were using their tails to throw them at Spyro. "Duck, man. It's war!" he heard Sparx shout. The dragon looked for the glow stick like creature and saw him cowering with Gail behind a rail on the balcony, hiding from the attack. Spyro responded by using his Ice to control the air near by. He swirled it into the room and lightly frosted the quintet. When the family finally relented, they were all exhausted. Emeral was actually sleeping. Cynder curled up beside her and motioned for Spyro to do the same. The parents put their wings over the children as Sparx flew over to them. Gail followed and hovered while Sparx curled up on Spyro's head. He motioned for Gail to do the same. The pink dragonfly stayed in her place until Spyro whispered, "Come on," Gail obeyed and rested on his head beside Sparx. Cynder quieted a giggle as Emeral tickled her side. The green draka was sleeping but was using her tail to scrape Cynder's side. The mother was shaking with laughter when Spyro decided to step in. He moved his child's tail to the other side where it just twitched against the silver marble floor.

The family finally fell asleep and dreamed of flying among the clouds with their dearest and only kin.

The next morning, the dragons and dragonflies were preparing to depart from Dante's Freezer when something happened. Something big. Cynder was playing with Krystal when someone said, "Mother, can't we stay?" The white dragoness looked around for the person who said that. "Hmm." Cynder shrugged. "Mother!" she heard again. "Down here!" Cynder realized that it was Krystal who had said this. "Krystal? Ignitus! Spyro! Come here! Hurry!" she called to the Chronicler and the purple dragon who were speaking with Terrador. They looked over to the mother and daughter and ran over. "What?" Spyro asked. "Ask your father." Cynder said, looking at the black and blue draka. "Can't we stay?" Krystal asked. They gasped. "I mean, I love it here. It is so calm and the food is pretty good. What?" she asked the trio who were staring at her. "You can speak? Wonderful! She is going to be the smartest of the clutch." Ignitus exclaimed, happy for the parents and the whole race of dragons. Spyro was speechless and just stooped to his daughter and nuzzled her.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? I GAVE HINTS TO THE HATCHLINGS' ELEMENTS. NOW TO ROCK-TOOTH'S HOME! GBATC, MY FRIENDS.

FLASHBACK:

_Cynder and Spyro finally became too tired to fly any more. They landed and began to look for a cave. The duo were completely lost as to where they were at and didn't know if they were even alive. Maybe they were dead and just didn't know it. Cynder managed to find a large cave not far from where they woke up. The inside was filled with glowing mushrooms, but Spyro lit a fire anyway. "Cynder?" Spyro asked. "Hmm?" Cynder replied, lying next to Spyro. She moved closer as he began to speak. "What do you think happened to Ignitus?" She raised her head at this, knowing how tender the subject would be. "I do not know. Didn't you hear him in the Core?" she asked. He nodded and continued, "He was like a father to me. He taught me what it meant to be a dragon and ... and I just would like to know." Cynder looked him in the eye and said, "Spyro, I know what he meant to you. Would you like to talk about it?" He nodded and began, "Since I first met him, I felt a connection. Like something more than pupil and master. I never met my true father and I-I just wanted to know him. Maybe I began to think of Ignitus as that. But you saw what happened when he died. It was too much. You saw what I had become. I got too close to him and I knew he would die before long because of his age. Heck, even his health wasn't that great. I never had a father, really." _

_At the end statement, Cynder stood up and said, "You did have a father! A foster father, sure. All I had was Gaul and Malefore. You had it made! I was a puppet! I never came close!" She paused to sob and continued, "The closest thing I had made me kill innocent people and creatures! It wasn't a split personality! It was like mind-control! I saw everything! Everyone's last breath! Everything's suffering! You think you had it hard!? I killed when I was only a hatchling! You don't know anything about suffering!" She finished and sobbed with her back turned to her love. Spyro got up and went to her. "Cynder," he said nuzzling her, not wanting her to get mad at him. She pushed him away and sobbed harder. "Come on," Spyro said worried for her. "Go away, you ungrateful little Sigh" Cynder shook her head and took off, getting a second wind. He followed her, not wanting his love to get hurt. _

_She was fast, but he kept up. When she finally landed, Cynder looked at him and said, "I'm sorry," as Spyro landed. He brought her in for a kiss but was stopped by another sob. "You're right. I don't know. Tell me." She looked up at him with a creased brow and shook her head. "You don't want to hear it all. No." Her tone was firm, but Spyro knew something she would agree to. "Ok. If you do then I will do whatever you want me to. Excluding causing you any harm." he offered. _

_She asked, "Anything?" He nodded. Cynder sighed and began, "When I first hatched, Gaul was waiting for me. He stuffed meat into my mouth and picked me up. He wasn't very gentle but what I was in for was way worse. Gaul put me on a platform in another room and picked up a bottle. It was filled with black-purple goop and was labeled 'DANGER!'. Apparently that was what he needed and took it none-the-less. After I swallowed what he gave me, Gaul stuffed the bottle in my mouth. I had to drink it. It tasted like rotten meat and smelled even worse than a latrine. I swallowed it anyway and gasped. I felt something inside me burst and grow. My blood went cold and I fell on the floor. What burst? I know what did now: my heart. It was like I was alive but dead at the same time. He yelled and grabbed some red crystals and laid them around me. I absorbed them and got up. Once. He saved my life once." Cynder looked at Spyro's puzzled face. "Once? What's the big deal?" he asked._

_"You've never heard the saying that if you save someone's life three times, it belongs to them? Once. And he planned to hold me to that. When I got up, he asked me something about my bones. I can't remember now. I was taken to my room which was in a holding cell. There were pillows and a water dish and a rug. Not very welcoming. Gaul told me that I would have to do this once every two days. He said it would make me strong and make me grow. There were two guards outside my cell, both apes. They would talk about someone. Someone they had never been able to catch . Ignitus. That's who they were talking about. Then they said things about me like that how I was the key. Like I would conquer the world. I didn't want to hear them, but I had to since they were my guards. The first night was the hardest to get to sleep. It was terrible and cold and wet. _

_"Gaul woke me up the next morning. I was held down and forced to eat something that looked like flesh. I think it was fish. The day went by fast. Gaul showed me the place. It was an old building not far from the entrance to Convexity. The roof had caved-in in some rooms. There were rats that I would pounce on and bring to Gaul who would put them in a sack. They were fed to me later on that day. He told me of Malefore and that I was going to be spared but only if I did as I was told. Even though I was young, I understood the gravity of the words. I knew to stay alive, I had to serve and protect. And I did._

_"The next day, I was allowed to see myself in a puddle forming outside my cell. I saw who I was and what I was. I was dark and black and ugly. Don't deny it. I wasn't very pretty. Back then I was even uglier and less appealing. I had to drink the potion, called Uyner, that day. I was larger so I squirmed and fought. They decided since I wouldn't cooperate, I needed to be chained. The chain was tight but loose enough that when I drank the Uyner, it didn't choke me. I was about half the size I am now and even uglier. The potion only grew my bones and organs, not my skin. That's why I was so unattractive. I asked Gaul and all he said was that I didn't need to be pretty. That night, I didn't sleep much and was tired the next day. That cycle continued for another two weeks and was agonizing. Somehow, I survived." Cynder sighed and told him of being of presented to Malefore and of mastering the Dark Elements and mounting the dark armies for battle. _

_"Three years later, I was conquering the islands not far from the Freezer when Malefore told me that I was to try to capture Cyril. I found him in a haven for eggs. He put up a fight against the apes. I had something that would defeat him. An egg. His daughter's egg. I used it to distract him while the apes beat him to the brink of death. After that, I sat the egg on a pillow inside a building. Ignitus caught me and asked, "Who are you?" I huffed and spread my wings and said, "Cynder. The one you forgot to save." I flew off and found Cyril. Malefore told me to take him to a tribe of apes to the east. I did and left him at Tall Plains. Malefore told me to remember the place because I would have to return in the future. The week after that, I took Volteer to Dante's. The next, I took Terrador to the Forge. While the apes conquered and maintained, I had to squish out any rebellion. One day, I found a fleeing family of dragons. Malefore told me to kill them. There were hatchlings in the family. I couldn't and refused. He took over my body and forced me. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, all of them were dead except the father. I regained control, I said, ''I'm so sorry. I didn't..." He managed a smile and a nod. He understood. I sat there and cried when I saw the light leave his eyes. I stayed there for a full day. I dug a large hole and placed their bodies in. When I covered the grave, I had an idea. I took an old stone and carved 'I'm sorry' in the surface. I placed it on the grave and flew off. I had to power the orbs, starting with Volteer. Then I met you." She finished with a smile and dried a tear slipping down her face. "Cynder, I never...I'm so...You must have..." Spyro trailed off, not knowing what to say. _

_"You're turn. Tell me about your life. Oh, and this doesn't count." she said as the twilight eased into the night. He did. Cynder commented on Sparx's stupidity. "You know that he's alive. You CAN'T kill Sparx." Cynder joked. Spyro nodded. Cynder whispered something in his ear as the sun began to rise. "Cynder, it's dawn. I'm too tired. I don't even know-" Cynder cut him off and said, "You'll know. You going to get a second wind." She smiled mischievously and took off. Spyro inhaled and followed her. Cynder flew as high as she could and waited for her love. He arrived and nipped at her tail. She batted him away with her wings and flew to him. "You're sure?" he asked. She nodded. Spyro breathed his Fury into the sky. Cynder did the same. They locked claws and twined tails. They placed their wings around each other and curled their necks together. They fell to the earth in their embrace. The new mates broke apart in the air and flew up again. They did this two more times and landed next to their cave. "I love you." they chorused and slept in a position that complimented each-other's curves. And Cynder slept without any nightmares. _

_POOR CYNDER. YAY! CYNDER AND SPYRO ARE OFFICIALY MATES! GBATC, MY READERS. PLEASE REVIEW. _

The family departed from Dante's Freezer the next morning and flew/glided on a wind current made by Cynder to the south-east. With the current they were able to make it to the Islands at sunset. Cynder explained her plan to the others and asked Krystal to help her. "Just act regal and don't answer to anything but Princess Krystal. Hmm?" Cynder asked. Krystal, being fairly quiet, nodded and wondered when her siblings would talk. Sparx flew to her and said, "Don't bother to be cruel. You're mom's got that covered." Krystal growled at her mother being insulted and swatted him away. "Yeesh!" Sparx commented. The family and company landed on an outlying island not far from the main one and waited for a patrol. When one came by, Cynder whispered, "Here we go." She jumped into the air and roared. The dreadwing flew to her and landed as she did.

"Inform General Rock-Tooth that we have arrived. We shall fly behind you a league. NOW GO!" Krystal and her siblings giggled at the ape's reaction. He saluted then bowed and kicked his mount who screeched and took off. The decorated ape was almost thrown off when his mount jumped in to the air. They waited a while then took off, following the patrol ape. Soon, Krystal saw the wonderful lush island. It had a small beach and huge plateaus and forests. "Yo, Spyro! Hey, me and Gail are going to go find the lama people and get worshiped. See ya!" The two glow sticks flew to a plateau covered in smoke. "Go with him," Cynder called to Spyro. "We can handle it!" Krystal called. Her father smiled at her and descended to where her uncle was heading. The draka, now a dragoness since she could talk, turned to her mother and glided to her. "Lama people? Who would worship Uncle Sparx?" Her mother chuckled and replied, "I'll tell you when we get settled. Go and fly by your siblings." Krystal did as she was told and wondered who her father really was. And why did the apes obey her mother? She knew she would get answers and soon.

They landed in a stone/earthen camp. The apes scrambled around and formed a circle. "Welcome, Queen Cynder." the largest and most decorated of the apes said while every ape bowed. "This is Princess Krystal. My daughter. She shall be treated as such. As will her siblings: Prince Shuriken, Prince Strom, and Princess Emeral." Cynder declared regally. All of the apes bowed and cheered. The white dragoness silenced them with a raised wing. "We shall settle in one of the lama camps. They are to be our new allies. General, send with us two of your diplomats with gifts, like certian fruits that they don't have access to. Be there in ten minutes." Cynder then created a wind current that lifted the new royalty off of the ground. Emeral seemed to be enjoying the new climate and lush plant-life. Shuriken liked it but not as much as his sister. Strom enjoyed the plentiful air currents and ocean. Krystal didn't like the temperature but enjoyed the new geography. "Mother, I love this place better than the cold one!" Krystal knew that was her sister talking. Cynder just smiled and said, "Let's keep on going. We should find your father soon." The Guardians chatted about when Strom and Shuriken would talk, but Cynder tuned them out, wanting to get to Spyro as soon as possible.

The group found the brothers being bowed to and worshiped in the middle of the clearing. Cynder told the lama people of the truce and sent the ape diplomats to speak with the leaders. Emeral began to chat about how great it wamys here. Spyro was once again happy with his daughter and talked with her. Though, he didn't talk much, the little dragoness was indeed a motor-mouth. Not even Volteer could get a word in! Krystal finally had enough and, with a small blue puff, froze her sister's mouth shut! Cyril laughed and was chuckling, "Oh, I was wrong after all!" The others focused on removing the ice. "Wow," Emeral said when they finally prevailed. "It is TERRIBLE not being able to talk!" Cynder was going to punish her black and blue daughter, but was denied the privilege by Spyro. "If she hadn't of, I would've." She was soon shushed by her mother as the tribe's storyteller began telling about how Spyro and Sparx defeated their previous god. Spyro, not wanting to be worshiped anymore, said, "Actually, Sparx here did all of the work. All of the credit belongs to him and his companion, Gail." Soon, statues and murals were being fashioned of Sparx and Gail. Most were of him posing and showing his muscles.

They slept well that night, knowing that they would have to leave in the morning.

The group woke the next morning to a bombardment of fans of Sparx and Gail. "Let's go!" Sparx yelled, getting sick of the publicity. The dragons bid the apes and lamas farewell and left, aiming for Du Frethyan Island. The ocean was Gail's most favorite thing yet. The seemingly endless blue water exited her as much as the sea life. "Father, does the ocean ever end?" asked a wondering Shuriken. "Yes, it does." Spyro said, trying to contain his excitement. "How deep is it?" Strom asked. "Too deep for us to dive, young dragon." Ignitus answered, using his nickname for the purple dragon. Cynder smiled at her sons and asked, "Do you two like flying as much as your sisters?" Shuriken and Strom answered, "Yes," To prove it, Strom began to circle his sisters and the dragonflies. "How much farther?" Emeral whined. "Yeah, how much farther?" Sparx mimicked. "Not much longer." Cynder then looked around and began to manipulate the wind currents.

Krystal soon got bored and asked her mother if they could go for a swim near one of the rock spires. Cynder nodded and dove in with her daughter and sons. Emeral and water didn't mix well so she landed on her father's back as he swam so mother could take a break from having to keep the wind currents up. Soon, they decided the break was long enough and again took off.

They were coming close to the Island when Cynder stopped. She had a small look of terror on her face. A heavy fog began to rise around them. "What is it?" Spyro asked. "Land on that island." she ordered, motioning to a small patch of land to their right. The others obeyed and watched as the fog lifted around the silver dragoness. "Cynder!" Spyro called as the fog swallowed her up. "Spyro, stay there!" Cynder yelled back; she use Wind to blow it all away to reveal an island. "Wait!" she commanded. Cynder approached the island and landed. They could only see the west side of The Hidden Island. It was covered in a shadow-like haze. The company looked at the island that hasn't been see by any outsiders in seven years. The island had forests made of pines, oaks, and peut. The mountains that rose in the background had a black haze and a dark look to them. The Theya Trail was a mixture of peaks and dips surrounding the east, north, and south sides of the island like a wall. "We are seeing something that hasn't been seen in seven years. Think, there could be dragon colonies just waiting to be discovered!" The Chronicler nearly jumped for joy of the fact that the race of dragons will thrive.

Spyro drew his attention back to his love who was just sitting in the forest. "Cynder?" he called. "Shhhh!" She turned to him and glared. He obeyed, but still watched him mate. "Look!" Cyril exclaimed, pointing to Cynder. Spyro stared at her as her scales began to change color. Spyro had to restrain himself from yelling at her to come back. He watched as her scales began to change from a starry silver to a pitch black ebony. Her wings turned red and black and her markings shone in a silvery grey. Spyro realized that she was once again his black and red rose. She turned to smile at him as a black mist eased from the woods towards Cynder.

"Look out!" he yelled. She turned as the haze took form. It became a sleek black dragoness. The black and silver Shadow dragoness was proportioned like Cynder only larger. She was easily Ignitus's size with a long and with a swinging tail. "Slytha! It's me!" Cynder yelled, dodging her tail-swings. Spyro jumped into the fray and pinned the Shadow dragoness, holding her by her throat. "Stop, Spyro!" Cynder yelled. "Spyro? What kind of name is that?" the dragon taunted. He growled and pushed harder. "Spyro!" his mate scolded. He finally let her up, but stood protectively in front of Cynder. "Who are you and why have you come to the Hidden Island?" The sleek dragoness got up and snarled. Cynder pushed in front of Spyro. "I am Cynder." she snarled back. "You!" Slytha poised to strike at Cynder. "You betrayed us! You betrayed the dragon race! You abused the pure Dark Elements !" Spyro caught her claw as she tried to hit Cynder. He pinned her once more. "_She_ helped me defeat Malefore. _She _helped save the world from him! And _she_ is my mate!" The dragoness squinted at Spyro. "You are the one who killed Malefore?" She scoffed and got up as Spyro let her up. "Not even the Ancestors could kill him." Cynder glared. "We didn't kill him. We weakened him to the point where the Ancestors…did away with him."

Spyro motioned for the Guardians to come over. They brought the hatchlings, too. "Cyril?" Slytha looked at the Ice Guardian. "Sly?" He squinted at the new dragoness. "But you died in the battle of Dernt. How?" The blue dragon shook his head, trying to make sense of the situation. "Hello? A little explanation needed here." Sparx waved his arms to emphasize his point. "You know me. I disappeared into the mist when that harpoon hit me. I just floated here and waited to heal. I always meant to come back, but I couldn't find my way." Sparx looked at the two and yelled, "HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Cynder scolded him and listened to the two. "You should have done something so we knew you weren't dead. All this time….." Ignitus walked up to his friend and asked, "Cyril, who is this?" Cyril looked at him and said, "Sly, this is the Chronicler, Ignitus. Ignitus, this is Sly, my mate."

"What?" Spyro was the first one to recover from the confession. "Cyril, you never said…." Terrador rumbled. "She was gone before I became a Guardian." He walked to her and nuzzled her. She returned the affectionate motion. "I've become the Shadow Guardian." she said.

Krystal walked to her and said, "Hello. I'm Krystal and these are my siblings." She motioned to her brothers and sisters saying, "This is Emeral, Shuriken, and Strom." They all greeted Slytha and sat by their mother. "Why don't you all follow me to the Temple. I'm sure the others will be happy to see new faces."

She spread her silver wings and took off with the others in pursuit. Cynder and Krystal both loved the atmosphere and land. Soon, they saw a black and purple structure. They landed in the Dark Temple's courtyard. The Temple was much like the other one. This one had smooth black stone as the walls and wooden purple doors. There are gems around and on the exterior walls. The doors were large enough for Terrador and Ignitus to walk through without touching. The door was decorated with a black metal lace and purple gems. Slytha walked up to them and breathed Shadow Fire into a hidden hole. The doors swung open and a light emitted from the inside. "Slytha, where have you been? We were worried si-" the voice stopped and a dragoness emerged from the inside. She was a sleek yet well muscled green. She had two horns growing back then looping towards her mouth which was hanging open. "Come inside now." she ordered.

They obeyed. The welcoming room was large enough to house fifty dragons with space still left over. The ceiling was opened up so that the sun's light filtered through the lace-work. In the center of the room was a large fountain. The water was black and the stone was silver. "Where did they come from?" The green dragoness questioned. "All in time, Persephoney, all in time." Slytha motioned for them to follow her into another room. This one was slightly smaller, but had seats. "Get Falia and Willa." Persephoney disappeared into another room. Soon, she returned with two others.

One was a iridescent white with purple eyes. Her five horns were all a pale blue color. Two on the side were curving back while the two beside those two were curling toward the center one. The one in the center was straight with a diamond on the tip. She had no wing blades. Her tail blade was sharp and curled. She was the Wind Guardian, Willa. The other one was a blood red dragoness with pink underbelly and wings. Her eyes were a silver and her spikes ruby. Her tail blade was like a fin. It was a sharp half circle that was a pink. Her two horns resembled Ignitus's. She was the Fear Guardian, Falia. "Who are you?" Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus began their long and exciting story.

Falia turned out to be Ignitus's cousin, Persephoney was Terrador's sister-in-law, and Willa was Volteer's long lost dueling partner. "Wait!" Sparx yelled. "So, everyone here knows each other in some way? Did I miss something here?!" Spyro bent down. "Easy there, glow stick." Sparx was shushed by Gail who was just as confused. "Yes, Sparx. Didn't you know that all elder dragons know each other?" Ignitus glanced at the orange creature and winked.

"Cynder, I-" The now black dragoness cut off Slytha with a wave of a red claw. "I know. I've been apologized to way too much in the past two weeks than necessary." Cynder nudged her children towards the Guardians. "Hmm," Willa murmured. "Willa has a knack to sense the elements of other dragons." Cynder explained to no one in particular. The iridescent dragoness bent down to Strom. "A strong Wind dragon. But what's this? The power of Electricity lies in his heart. Interesting…" She trails off in thought. "Well?" Falia prodded. "He seems to have taken an element from each of his parents. A Light and a Dark. Most interesting." She walks to Shuriken. "Again! A Fear and Fire dragon! And a strong one at that." Krystal wondered if she would be special too. "A Poison and Earth dragoness." The Guardian looks at Krystal. "You may be the most powerful of the clutch in the elemental side. A very persistent and patient dragoness needs something strong. Shadow and Ice will suit you well." Krystal bows and smiles. "And a respectful one, too!"

Soon, Cynder's color fades back to a silver. "What do you make of this, Faila?" The eldest of the females looked Cynder over. "What color was her egg?" Ignitus replied that her egg was silver. "Her color depends on the element she is using." Spyro shook his head.

"But before I restored the earth, she wasn't like this," Cynder was trying to figure out why she was like this. "Malefore." The whole group looked at Willa. "Repeat that my good friend," Slytha said. "Malefore was behind this. You see, he wanted a black dragon, not a black dragoness, to free him. That way he could take the body of that dragon. When the apes brought him Cynder, she was born silver.

"Faila," Ignitus began. "Did any of you manage to save any eggs?" The Fear dragoness brightens. "A few." The Light Guardians stared at each other with excitement. "Where are they?" Terrador asked. "Come." Persephoney began to walk through another doorway. They followed, Spyro and Cynder closely following with their offspring. The red dragoness shot a Siren Scream at the next door. It slowly opened without a sound.

Inside was an empty room. Volteer was growing impatient. "Don't you see the powers of Shadow at work?" Slytha asked and cast a mist around the room. There on a pedestals were eggs. "Oh…." was all they could get out. "Come on out." Willa encouraged. Several masses dropped from the ceiling. They took form as the mists disappeared. There stood eight dragons and dragonesses. Four were teens and four, drakes and drakas. One of the teens was a male. He was a crimson and gold; his tail had a cone blade. His wings were golden and his four horns like a Fire dragon's. He was well muscled and had a scar over his nose, arching to his chin. His eyes were green. He was Flamel.

The female closest to him was a cerulean blue with green belly and wings. Her tail and wing blades were like water drops. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost purple. The dragoness's wings were webbed, almost fin-like. She had silver claws and blades. She was sleek and thin. She looked like she belonged in the ocean. Her horns were green and were spiraled, turned toward her wings. The ends were curled. She was Myist.

The other male was silver and red. His ruby eyes were like gems. His tail blade was red and shaped like a star, his wing blades were of the same sort. The male was sleek and had many frills with red skin. He looked menacing and even scary. He was Apollo.

The last female was orange, a rare color for dragons. Her chest and wings were bright pink. She had two pink horns like Volteer's. Her blades were red and her eyes were golden. She was indeed an attractive dragoness with many sleek curves. She was Hera.

"Who are you?" the red and gold male asked. "Cynder, Spyro, meet Flamel, Miyst, Apollo, and Hera. You four, meet Spyro and Cynder. Theses two are the ones who defeated Malefore." All four of the teens bowed. "No need for that." Spyro waved them off. "These are the Light Guardians: Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. This is the Chronicler, Ignitus. He is the ex-Fire Guardian. This is Shuriken, Strom, Krystal, and Emeral. They are Spyro and Cynder's children. This is Sparx, Spyro's adopted brother, and his companion, Gail." Spyro and Cynder told their story. Hera and Flamel hung on to every word while Apollo and Miyst were less interested and wanted to know more about the Guardians.

While their parents talked, the hatchlings met the other four. One was a silvery female named Sila. She was Willa's granddaughter and was a wind dragoness. One of the males was Beacon. He was a yellow and gold with grey eyes. The last female was a black and white named Twilia. Her brother was a male who was black and white. Lastlit was a black with white wings, belly, blades, and horns. His sister was exactly opposite with black wings, belly, blades, and horns against a white body.

They easily befriended each other and ran around, playing tag. The teens listened to their story and then told theirs. Myist turned out to be a water dragoness, a dragon that controlled the tides and storms. She was brought here to be trained by Willa. The other three were part of a group rescued from an ape island where they were used as slaves.

Hera was an electricity dragon and Apollo was a star dragon. Star and Water dragons were even rarer than purple dragons. Apollo could look at the stars and see visions. He could even change the constellations with enough training. When Ignitus asked how many eggs there were, Willa answered that there were nine.

"What are we going to do now?" Sparx asked Spyro. "I mean, we've found these guys, re-established Cynder's rule as Queen of the apes, got friends, made an alliance, and…..drum roll….Defeated Malefore and the Destroyer!" Cynder looked at him. "What do you mean 'we'? Spyro and I did all of that. You led the population down into caves, followed Spyro everywhere, and became a lantern _twice_." Sparx scoffed. "Well," Ignitus began. "I am going to return to the White Isle and search for others. When the time comes, I will return to train Shuriken and others in the art of Fire. Spyro can manage until then."

"We will restore the places destroyed by Malefore and train the next generation." Terrador declared. Slytha looked around. "We shall accompany you to the mainland and help. The eggs will come with us. As will the hatchlings and teens." The other Dark Guardians nodded. "I'm going to look for other dragonflies and try to make some mini-cities." Sparx declared. "I'm going with Sparx." Gail declared. Cynder began to laugh. "What?" When she finally stopped, she looked at the pair. "Sparx's got a Sparx!" Spyro and Sparx laughed along with her now. "I don't get it." Gail was dumbstruck.

"Spyro needs to learn the rest of the elements. We've neglected that part of his training." Ignitus nods at Cyril's comment. "I didn't think about that." Spyro looked at the Dark Guardians. "We will train you. Miyst and Apollo can show you some of their arts, too." Slytha looked at Faila. "We shall commence at once."

The Light Guardians and Ignitus decided to depart from the island to return to Warfang and the White Isle in three days. The others would follow after Spyro's training was finished. The purple dragon and Cynder moved to the training room. The other temple had a statue of the first Light dragon; this one was a statue of the first Dark dragon. It sunk into the floor and Cynder began. The other teens and hatchlings decided to sit in and watch the training. Faila decided that Cynder should train Spyro to see how she would do.

"The easiest of the Dark Elements is probably Poison. You've seen me use it on almost every battle." Cynder took a breath and her eyes glowed green. Her scales became a deep emerald and shone brightly. The dragoness opened her mouth and out flew a green blob of poisonous matter. It landed on the floor and disappeared. "The floor is immune to Poison!" Persephoney called out. Cynder nodded and turned to her mate. "Come here." She walked to a corner and motioned to a plant. "This is peut. It is where Poison originates from. Touch it. It will awaken the power inside of you." Spyro laid a claw on the deep green fungus and was filled with power.

They walked back to the center of the ring and Cynder commanded, "Let it fill you up. When it becomes too much, spit it out." Spyro felt a boiling liquid surge through his body and collect in his maw. He spit it at the floor. It looked slightly smaller than Cynder's. "Good. Try it on the ape." Cynder then summoned a black stone ape. Since it was stone, Spyro had to use Poison. He spat a glop of it on the ape's face. It dissolved into dust and disappeared. "Try to channel it into your limbs. Like so," Cynder did a flip and struck her own ape with her tail blade. It sliced it open and then poisoned the wound so that even if it wasn't a killing blow, the foe would still die.

Spyro copied her. They worked up to a Fury. He stepped on the pad. "Let the power fill you. Let it emit from your scales and being with every heartbeat." She walked back to the others. She and Persephoney put up an anti-Poison shield to protect the others from the power of his Fury. Her inhaled and let the power flow his strong body. The acid was as strong as the Destroyer and as potent as a frogweed's stink. His vision tinted green and his body rose up from the black stone floor.

As he unleashed the power, Cynder dared to open her eyes to see the fury. It looked like everything was under water and had a green tint. When Spyro relented, the dragon was very….surprised. He wasn't even close to being tired and was ready for more. "Don't you think you should rest?" Hera asked. "I've seen Persephoney do one and pass out after it." Spyro shook his head and turned to Cynder. "Let's try something else."

They decided to work on Wind. Spyro had that gift and it came easily. "That figures." The Wind master commented. "What do you mean?" Cynder was wondering what her former teacher meant. "His mother was a wind dragoness." Spyro looked at her. "My mother?" The dragoness nodded. "When you finish training, come to the library." With that, she turned around and walked out of the training room. "Come on,"

They finished Wind with a gale and a white Cynder and moved on to Fear. "Think of the thing you fear the most." Cynder commanded. She then closed her eyes. Spyro closed his and thought. _What do I fear the most?_ He thought back to Malefore._ Being like him?_ Apparently, Cynder sensed this. "Not strong enough. I can't even smell it yet." _Smell it?_ He pushed that thought away and looked back. _Dying?_ He mentally scoffed._ Been there, done that. What else?_

A memory popped up. Cynder's broken body. Being alone. Dark Cynder. Fighting her. Thinking she was dead. Losing her. He clenched_. Just as bad, not knowing her or meeting her. I wouldn't have been able to defeat Malefore or saved the world. I would have__** nothing**__ to fight for_. "What in the universe are you thinking about? You're scaring _me!"_ Cynder looked at her mate. "Losing you." He opened his eyes as he said this. She smiled. "Don't worry about that anymore. Now, close your eyes and think of it again." He did so. "Let it fill you up. Let the Fear take control. Now overcome it. Think about defeating it. Tell me when you are done." Twenty seconds later, Spyro nodded, signaling that he was done. "Now, instead of letting the Fear take over, push it outward and direct it at the apes behind you." A group of ten straw apes appeared behind Spyro. "Now!" He let the Fear out toward the group. They were paralyzed; he finished them off with a flash of Poison.

"Shadow. We may have a problem." Cynder looked at her mate. "What's the problem?" Spyro was oblivious and ready to take on the next challenge. "You need to call on…..him." Spyro shook his head. "No."

"You can control him!"

"No."

"You need to master this."

"No, I don't."

"You do and you know it."

Slytha piped up, "What are you two arguing about?" Cynder turned to the master. "Calling on Dark Spyro as Sparx deemed it." Sparx looked at the dragoness. "Dark and Creepy Spyro. He turns black and has this haze around him. He only does it when he is furious at something." The orange lantern shudders. "Ah, I see." Slytha walks out of the throng of viewers.

"You are letting you're emotions getting the better of you. Let me see it." The dragoness sat down. "I can't." Spyro looked at the floor. Slytha slipped a wink at Cynder. "You must need some motivation then." She got up and slapped at Cynder. Cynder pretended to be hurt. She yelped. "Stop!" Spyro ran to her.

Slytha used Shadow to hold him in place. She walked to Cynder, her back to Spyro. "Use the chameleon." Cynder nodded and changed some of her scales to blood red; Slytha made slicing motions. "Araaaggghhh!" At that, Spyro roared and broke from the hold, scales glistening with shadows. "I'm okay. Hold on to it, Spyro!" Cynder regained her white color and stood up. "Control him! Make the Shadow do your bidding and form a cloak." Spyro did so with ease. "Weave the Shadows into the Wind and Fire to make Shadow Fire!" The misty black flames poured from Spyro's mouth. "Command it to return to its cave!"

Spyro became his usual purple and yellow-orange. "Never again." Cynder looked at him. "You did a good job controlling it. Next time, we will work on calling it out without motivation." He nodded. "Dude!" Sparx flew to him. "When you were like 'ah', I was like 'oh' and then you were 'shooooo' and 'kapow' and I was like 'whaaattt?' It was so cool!" All of this time, he was making gestures with his arms.

"Go see Willa." Spyro perked up at his mate's suggestion and looked at her. "Don't ask me. I haven't been here in fourteen years." Hera stepped up. "I can take you." He nodded and proceeded to the door. "After this, I want to show you the Shadow River. Meet me in the forayer." Cynder watched as her mate and the pink and orange dragoness disappeared through the doorway. "Mother, can you show me your Shadow again?" Krystal ran to her mother. "And Fear!" Shuriken followed. "Wind, too!" The other male charged over. "Poison rocks!" Emeral skidded to a stop beside Strom. "Alright, alright. Shadow first."

Meanwhile, Spyro and Hera were walking down the corridors, heading to the library. "Thank you." Spyro turned to the orange and pink dragoness. "For what?" He immediately felt stupid. "You know, Malefore, Destroyer, the world." He nodded. "You're welcome." She looked at him and stopped. "And Cynder." Spyro's features made a puzzled expression. "What?" Hera looked away. "She is my sister."

OK SO VERY LONG CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. HERA? AND CYNDER? WHA…? READ TO FIND OUT AND PLZ REVIEW. GBATC, READERS!

"What?"

Hera looked at him again. "She is my half sister. My father and her mother were mates. Both of them had other children: me and Cynder." He nodded, trying to process the information. "I never knew her, but know that it would mean the world to her mother." She decided to continue. "Before we hatched, Cynder's father and my mother died. My father and her mother became mates. Cynder was taken away. I don't know why I wasn't brought with her. I was taken here and hatched. Willa and Slytha told me of my history. They refused to tell me what Cynder had become until word reached Apollo through the stars that someone had defeated her. You are the only reason that Cynder is alive and the only reason that I know about her. Thank you." Spyro thought it over before continuing to the library.

"Here we are." They stood in front of a doorway. "Remember, do not tell Cynder." The purple dragon nodded and proceeded the door. Inside looked like the Chronicler's library. It was more than he could ever read in three of his lifetimes. "Over here." Spyro turned to the voice to glimpse a peek of the white dragoness among the rows and shelves. He maneuvered through the shelves and finally found the Wind Guardian sitting at a table.

"Sit." Spyro did. "Your mother, Raelin, was a wind dragoness. She was my best friend. She should have been the Wind Guardian, not me. She was much more talented and creative with her gifts. She could even change the weather with the help of her sister who was a water dragoness." She stopped to move a book with her element. "She met your father when we were your age. He was a red dragon. No, Ignitus wasn't your father. Shuriken was. The first Shuriken. The one your son was named after. And I don't think that Cynder knew who that was, though. He was killed by Malefore. It is fitting to have another Shuriken in the world. Both were/are strong and amazing dragons." The dragoness sighs. "Is she alive?" Spyro waited for and answer. "I…do not know. If anyone will find her, it will be Ignitus. That is one of the many reasons he saved you and you alone. She was one of his closest friends. He loved her in way that was like a brood-mate. " Spyro nodded. "What of my mother's sister? Is she alive?" Willa moved more books around. "She was the one who brought Miyst here. She was alive then. I don't know about now. Ignitus will find her too. Do not worry. Go find Cyn-" She stopped.

Her white head swung around and then settled back on her current book. "I haven't spent all of these years around Slytha to have not picked up a few things about Shadow." Spyro looked around. "Sorry." Krystal appeared out of a dark corner. "I wanted to practice what Mother showed me." Spyro smiled at her tricks. "Why don't you go show Lastlit and Twilia your new tricks?" She smiled and ran off into the halls towards their chambers.

"Go and find Cynder. I think she wants to show you around the island." Spyro got up and nodded respectfully before leaving. "Do not dwell on it! Ignitus will find them!" Willa called out as he walked out. He decided to take heed of her advice and move on to Cynder. He walked to where she was supposed to be waiting. "Cynder?" He looked around when he didn't see her. "That didn't take long." She walked out of the shadows to meet him. "Yeah. What did you want to show me?" Cynder began to walk out of the door. "The Shadow river, Wind Valley, and the Basilisk scale." Her scales glided against each other as she walked into the Place of Never Ending Night. (A/N: A.K.A. THE ISLAND THEIR ON.)

Meanwhile, Hera was walking to the balcony. _Cynder is lucky to have Spyro. Should I tell her? Will Spyro? I don't think he's the kind to do that._ She looked out into the stars, her orange scales reflecting a silvery light. "I love him." She shook her head. _Where did that come from?_ She saw a bright light in the distance. It was a purple fury. _Spyro_. She moaned. He saved her sister. _She doesn't deserve him. After all she's done, she should be killed! She was _**his **_puppet and is still playing with the dark!_ She suddenly became angry and shot a bolt of lightning into the sky. "Impressive." Hera whipped around to see Volteer standing there. "Thank you." He walked to her. "If you take a deeper breath and tighten your chest muscles, you can make it longer and use less energy." He suddenly inhaled and shot a longer stream into the sky. "Try it." She did and found herself less tired. "When we return to the mainland, I will begin to show you and the others the powerful art of electricity." She smiled. "I would like that." The master nodded and walked back inside.

"Master Ignitus?" A voice cut through the silent temple. The Chronicler raised his head. He was trying to fix the seeing pool. "Ah, Flamel. Come." The Chronicler went back to the pool as the red and orange male walked in. "What are you doing?" Ignitus moved to where he could look at the sides. "Trying to fix the pool before I leave." Flamel looked around the area. "Do you need anything?" Ignitus looked up.

"Thank you. I do. If you can find Spyro for me and tell him to come and help, I would be very gracious." Flamel nodded and walked to the door. He walked into the dark and steamy air and beat his wings to shoot into the sky. He flew over the island he knew so well looking for the purple and white bodies of Spyro and Cynder.

A few days later, the dragons departed from the island, maybe never to return. Krystal and her siblings glided on the wind currents while the other drakes and drakas did likewise. The adults and teens talked about the way of the world. "So what do you believe we should do about the dark armies? What if they refuse to abide Cynder's commands?" Hera asked, a hint of doubt in her voice. "They won't. If they did, we would be more than ready to take them out." Spyro replied, having full confidence in his mate.


End file.
